characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Children's Party at the Palace
Children's Party at the Palace is a Movie and Live on Stage with 1000 Favourite Characters on one Movie Staring *Queen Elizabeth II as herself as the Narrator *Fiona Bruce (Herself, Crimewatch Presenter) *Jazz Singer in the London Underground (Matt Stevens) ''Grease Characters *Danny *Sandy *Betty *Vince *Kenickie *Roger *Sonny *Doody *Rizzo *Jan *Frenchy *Marty *Teen Angel Roald Dahl characters *Aunt Sponge (Pam St Clement) and Aunt Spiker (June Brown) from ''James and the Giant Peach *The Big Friendly Giant from The BFG *Sophie from The BFG, performed by the inspiration for the character, Sophie Dahl *Mr. Tibbs (Ronnie Corbett) from The BFG *Mary (Meera Syal) from The BFG *Willy Wonka from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (Johnny Depp) *The Grand High Witch from The Witches – (Patsy Kensit) *Fantastic Mr Fox ''Peter and Wendy'' by J. M. Barrie *Peter Pan (Kacey Ainsworth) and the Lost Boys *Tinker Bell from Peter Pan *Wendy (Kelly Osbourne) *Captain Hook – Anthony Head ''Disneyland'' Characters *Goofy *Baloo from The Jungle Book *Genie from Aladdin *Winnie the Pooh and Friends *Cinderella and The Stepsisters from Cinderella *The Big Bad Wolf from Disney's Three Little Pigs *Esmeralda from The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Jiminy Cricket from Pinocchio *The Pink Elephants from Dumbo *Princess Eilonwy from The Black Cauldron *Mulan *Roger Rabbit *Alice from Alice in Wonderland ''Spitting Image's Opposition (Labour Party) *Neil Kinnock *Roy Hattersley *Michael Foot. *Tony Benn *Ken Livingstone *Denis Healey *Gerald Kaufman Enid Blyton'' characters *Noddy *Big-Ears *Tessie Bear *Mr Sparks *Mr. Plod from the Noddy books (Martin Clunes) *Sly and Gobbo from the Noddy books *The Famous Five (Konnie Huq, Gethin Jones, Zöe Salmon, Matt Baker and Mabel, (i.e. the then current Blue Peter team)) ''Lewis Carroll's Alice *The White Rabbit (Joe Pasquale) *The Queen of Hearts Aardman Animations *Wallace & Gromit *Morph and Chas *Feathers Mcgraw from Wallace and Gromit *Shaun the Sheep Monty Python's Spamalot *King Arthur (Marcus Brigstocke) *Lady Of The Lake (Jodie Prenger) *Patsy (Todd Carty) *Sir Lancelot (Graham MacDuff) *Sir Galahad (Simon Lipkin) *Sir Robin (Samuel Holmes) *Sir Bedevere (Robin Armstrong) *Prince Herbert (David Langham) Hanna-Barbera's Characters *Huckleberry Hound *Snagglepuss *Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble from The Flintstones *Smurfette from The Smurfs *Hong Kong Phooey *Quick Draw McGraw *Augie Doggie *Dick Dastardly and Muttley *George Jetson and Judy Jetson from The Jetsons *Scooby Doo *Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Mr Men'' by Roger Hargreaves *Mr. Tickle *Mr. Greedy *Mr. Happy *Mr. Nosey *Mr. Bump *Little Miss Naughty *Little Miss Neat *Little Miss Sunshine *Little Miss Chatterbox ''Harry Potter'' series by J. K. Rowling *Harry Potter (Daniel Radcliffe) *Hermione Granger (Emma Watson) *Ron Weasley (Rupert Grint) *Neville Longbottom (Matthew Lewis) *The Keeper of Her Majesty's Owls (Harry Hill) ''Mary Poppins'' by P. L. Travers *Mary Poppins (Scarlet Strallen) *Bert, Michael, Jane and others ''Bananas in Pyjamas and The Ferals *Rattus P. Rattus (Puppeteer by David Collins) *Modigliana (Puppeteer by Mal Heap) *Mixy (Puppeteer by Emma deVries) *Derryn (Puppeteer by Terry Ryan) *B1 (Voiced by Ken Radley) *B2 (Voiced by Nicholas Opolski) *Amy (Voiced by Mary-Anne Henshaw) *Lulu (Voiced by Taylor Owynns) *Morgan (Voiced by Jeremy Scrivener) *Rat in a Hat (Voiced by Shane McNamara) Peanuts'' by Charles Schulz *Charlie Brown *Snoopy *Linus van Pelt *Schroeder *Violet Gray *Peppermint Patty (Karen Briffett) *Lucy van Pelt *Sally Brown ''The Railway Series'' by the Reverend W. Awdry *Thomas The Tank Engine *The Fat Controller (Jonathan Ross) ''Ragdoll Productions *Rosie and Jim (Puppeteer by Rebecca Nagan and Robin Stevens) *Duck (Puppeteer by Robin Stevens) *Brum *Tinky Winky *Dipsy *Laa-Laa *Po Cosgrove Hall *Danger Mouse *Penfold *Colonel K *Baron Silas Greenback *Stiletto Mafiosa *Bill and Ben the Flowerpot Men *Engie Benjy FilmFair *Paddington Bear *The Wombles (Voiced by David Jason, Janet Brown, Jon Pertwee, John Graham and Lionel Jeffries) *Portland Bill *Ross *Cromarty *Moschops, Ally, Mrs Kerry and Uncle Rex *Huxley Pig *Nellie the Elephant Dr. Seuss'' Characters *Cat in the Hat *Sam-I-Am and The Grouchy Guy from Green Eggs and Ham *The Grinch from How the Grinch Stole Christmas! Miscellaneous *Angelina Ballerina *The Pink Panther *Dennis and Gnasher *Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Jessie, James and Meowth from Pokemon *Postman Pat *Pingu (Voiced by Carlo Bonomi) *Raggedy Ann *Sandra the Fairytale Detective *Babar the Elephant *Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster from Rugrats *Sailor Moon and her Friends *The Gruffalo *Caillou and Friends *Robin Hood (Sanjeev Bhaskar) and his Merry Men *Tracy Beaker (Dani Harmer) and friends *Spot the Dog *Rosie from Puppydog Tales (Victoria Wood) *The Snowman *Mog the Forgetful Cat *Ebenezer Scrooge from The Christmas Carol (Tim Curry) *Horrid Henry (Sam Aston) *Rupert Bear *Princess, Lucy and Dotty from The Raggy Dolls (Voiced by Neil Innes) *William Brown from Just William (Luke Tittensor) *Madeline *Thumbelina *Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Foghorn Leghorn *The Chief Weasel and the Weasels from The Wind in the Willows - (Antony Sher) *Shrek *Chief Blue Meanie and the Blue Meanies from Yellow Submarine *Mr. Blobby and Mrs. Blobby *Dusty The Dinosaur *Frank and Buster from The Koala Brothers *Wilbur and Templeton the Rat from Charlotte's Web *Psyduck from Pokemon *Puss in Boots *Edd the Duck *Bizza, Billy, Betty and Baby Bobkin from Jamboree *Fireman Sam *The Cast from Swan Lake *Napoleon and Squealer from Animal Farm *Neville Longbottom (Matthew Lewis) *Tenderheart Bear from Care Bears *The Mice from Brambly Hedge *Kipper *Miffy *Bump *Garfield *Anastasia (Jane Horrocks) *The Wiggles with Dorothy the Dinosaur *Hansel and Gretel *Hello Kitty *Harry from Harry and His Bucketful of Dinosaurs *Topsy and Tim *Polkaroo from Polka Dot Door *Mr Toad from The Wind in the Willows (Terry Jones) *Sheila Rae from Sheila Rae, the Brave *Woody Woodpecker *Popeye the Sailor (Voiced by Jack Mercer and Sang by Robin Williams) *SuperTed *Maisy Mouse *Charlie Chalk *Johnson from Johnson and Friends *Bob the Builder *SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star *Percy the Park Keeper, Alan Titchmarsh *Roxie Hart (Josefina Gabrielle) *Velma Kelly (Amra Faye-Wright) *Windy Miller from Camberwick Green *The Cell Block Girls, Kitty, Harry, Aaron and others from Chicago *The Triplets and The Bored Witch *The cast from the musical Me and My Girl *Various characters from Beatrix Potter's works *Burglar Bill - Bradley Walsh *The Childcatcher from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - (Richard O'Brien) *Cruella de Vil (Amanda Redman) *Cruella's chauffeur (Nicholas Lyndhurst) *The Queen of the Pirates (Jerry Hall) *Strawberry Shortcake *Owl from Owl and the Pussy Cat (Simon Grant)-CBBC Act I *In the play, Danny lies to the Boys (Roger, Doody, Sonny, and Kenickie) about the physical aspects of their relationship . Sandy and Danny soon bump into each other at school, and while Sandy is happy to see Danny. Sandy meets up with the Burger Palace Boys and the Pink Ladies, she has transformed herself into a greaser's dream date. *Rupert, Paddington Bear, Winnie the Pooh and his Firends, Kipper, Spot, Miffy, Jiminy Cricket, Moschops and Ally, Tenderheart Bear, Foghorn Leghorn, Snagglepuss, Woody Woodpecker, Huckleberry Hound, Baloo, The Cat in the Hat, Maisy Mouse and Polkaroo are a Bear hunt in the Woods When the Gun want BANG making Then runaway. *King Arthur has the Lady of the Lake and her Laker Girls appear to turn Dennis into a knight. Cheered on by the girls, the Lady of the Lake turns Dennis into Sir Galahad and together, they sing a generic Broadway love song, complete with chandelier. *Sir Robin, after wandering the forest for some time with his minstrels (with Bananas in Pyjamas, The Teddies and Rat in the Hat), Bert, Mary Poppins, Jane and Michael, Came in and Tell Then that is The Great Big Brotherhood of Men and Bert introduces to his friends the chimney sweeps. *back in the Wood The Mr Men Walking by and Came in Toad Hall (home of Mr Toad), and Mr Toad Help His Helpers (Bob the Builder, Postman Pat, Fireman Sam, Wallace and Gromit, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Popeye, Portland Bill, Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble, The Famous Five, Percy the Park Keeper and Engie Benjy) and Set to Work. *The White Rabbit Run with Tracy Beaker and friends Bumped Into Princess, Lucy and Dotty: Three Raggy Dolls They Follow The White Rabbit. *Postman Pat in His Van When Dick Dastardly and Muttley Came in and See and Race Back to Tell Napoleon (and His Villains), Velma Kelly is a vaudevillian who murdered both her husband and her sister when she found them. *The Parade Came To Town and Singing a Song, King Arthur, His Knights, Bananas in Pyjamas, Teddies, Rat in the Hat, Bert, Mary Poppins, Jane and Michael gather in Camelot, and the Lady of the Lake headlining the Castle in full Cher get-up. *Popeye is singing His Song With his Gang Whene Mary Poppins, Jane, Michael, Bert, Mog the Cat, Bananas in Pyjamas, King Arthur and His Knights, Burglar Bill, Foghorn Leghorn, Snagglepuss, Goofy, Roger Rabbit, Ebenezer Scrooge, The Koala Brothers, Woody Woodpecker, and Dotty Join His Song *Willy Wonka came in the Wood Singing a Song and Tell Yogi Bear to Follow the Way, The Peanuts Gang Played Football When Peppermint Patty and Rosie Came in and Tell Then, Lucy is a Queen. Act II *Princess Eilonwy is walkinig the woods when she see Danger the ten Villains (Dennis and Gnasher, Sly and Gobbo, The Grinch, The Childcatcher, Uncle Rex, Greenback, Chief Blue Meanie, Jessie, James and Meowth) try to Stop Her but SuperTed Stop the ten Villains and Eilonwy was Save. *The Triplets are in the woods when Beatrix Potter Firends, Sam-I-Am and The Grouchy Guy, Spot, The Snowman, Raggedy Ann, Thumbelina, Miffy, Teletubbies, Cinderella and Angelina Ballerina are Dancing in the Woods, The Peanuts Gang and Three Raggy Dolls Join Then. *in the Snow, Pingu was walking in his own way Until Bananas in Pyjamas, The Tebbies and Rat in the Hat are Skiing Down to the Bottom of the Hill. *Bert, Mary Poppins, Jane and Michael have a Hoilday with William Brown, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Anastasia, Wendy, Mr. Plod, and Lucy. *Lucy expresses her deep infatuation with Schroeder and asks him what he thinks of the idea of marriage. *Mary Poppins, Jane, Michael, Bert, Bananas in Pyjamas, Rat in the Hat, Sir Robin, Willy Wonka and Peppermint Patty Talking about Belle in the Street and Sing. *The Wombles came out from Then Home Singin in the wood and See Sally Brown, She Told Her brother Charlie brown and Liuns thet she see The Wombles. *The Ferals Putting on the Show Called Telethon, (With The Owl, Mr Toad, Roxie Hart, Engie Benjy, Willy Wonka, Bananas in Pyjamas, Ash, Misty, Esmeralda, Peppermint Patty, Johnson, Roger Rabbit, Burglar Bill, Princess and Dotty) Dick Dastardly and Muttley see the Show in the Window and run Off. *Bert, Peppermint Patty, Jane, Michael and Peter Pan and the Lost Boys Going to Fly a Kite with The Teddies and Brock. *Bump was in the Woods when Peppermint Patty see Him and She haveing a Party with Bananas in Pyjamas, The Teddies and Rat in the Hat. *The Villains try to Stop Toad Hall when King Arthur and Others try to fight Then. *Charlie﻿ Chalk Came with Mary Poppins to have the Party to Saving Toad Hall for the Baddies *All the Characters Singing We Go Together from Grease with Danny Zuko and Sandy Dumbrowski are off in the flying Car and Wave Goodbye. Holding Hands Macky made a song "Holding Hands" Hope we can make children SMILE with a song, too. Please Download it, listen to it and sing it. With Characters #Domo #Mr. Usajii #Maya #Mario #Tashanna #A Little Bear #Hee #Haw #Esther #Brother Fox #Fox Boy #Komaneko: The Curious Cat #Kametta #Plug #Makuma-Kum #Mainichi Issho #Keroro #Lance Corporal Dororo #Koyuki #Melody Honey #Adult Natsumi #Mofy Rabbit #Killy #Kaiju Booska #Madeline #Pepito #Chloe #Nicole #Danielle #Yvette #Nona #Lulu #Anne #Ellie #Jeannie #Genevieve #The Snowman #The Boy #Pingu #Pinga #Robby #Papa #Mama #Grandpapa #Pingi #Pingg #Bajoo #Barbapapa #Barbamama #Barbalib #Barbalala #Barbabeau #Barbabright #Mr Happy #Little Miss Sunshine #Mr. Daydream #Little Miss Magic #Mr. Bump #Little Miss Lucky #Mr. Jelly #Mr. Bounce #Mr. Messy #Mr. Sneeze #Mr. Strong #Mr. Fussy #Mr. Grumpy #Mr. Worry #Mr. Dizzy #Mr. Topsy-Turvy #Mr. Nosey #Mr. Clumsy #Mr. Tall #Mr. Mischief #Mr. Cheerful #Little Miss Trouble #Little Miss Giggles #Little Miss Helpful #Little Miss Fickle #Little Miss Scatterbrain #Little Miss Somersault #Little Miss Quick #Mr Tickle #The Minions #PostPet Bear #Sailor Moon #Tuxedo Mask #Sailor Mercury #Sailor Mars #Sailor Jupiter #Sailor Venus #Tracy Beake #Winnie the Pooh #Tigger #Piglet #Rabbit #Owl #Eeyore #Christopher Robin #Kanga #Roo #Suzy Duck #Blossom #Bubbles #Buttercup #Horrid Henry #Perfect Peter #Caillou #Gilbert #Rosie #Leo #Clementine #Sarah #Mametchi #Ponytchi #Snip the Magic Scissors #Snap the Dog #Charlie Brown #Snoopy #Woodstock #Linus van Pelt #Schroeder #Marcie #Peppermint Patty #Frieda #Pig-Pen #Franklin #Lucy van Pelt #Sally Brown #Thomas #Edward #Henry #Gordon #James #Percy #Toby #Emily #Wibbly Pig #The Pink Panther #Elmo #Big Bird #Abby Cadabby #Cookie Monster #Oscar the Grouch #Count von Count #Zoe #Grover #Bert and Ernie #Kapibarasan #Kipper #Tiger #Badger #Princess #Claude #Sad Sack #Back to Front #Lucy #Hi-Fi #Dotty #Fifi #Bumble #Viloet #Primrose #Poppy #Princess Sapphire #Choppy #Olivia #Gaspard and Lisa #Morizo #Kiccoro #Fluvi #Penelope #Doraemon #Hello Kitty #My Melody #Rilakkuma Bear #Miffy #Poppy Pig #Boris and Barbara Bear #Grunty #Snuffy #SuperTed #Spotty #Green Yoshi #Pink Yoshi #Yellow Yoshi #Orange Yoshi #Light Blue Yoshi #Brown Yoshi #Purple Yoshi #Red Yoshi #Anna #Teresa #Helena #Sandra #Fo The Elf #Pikachu #Bulbasaur #Vulpix #Slowbro #Chikorita #Togepi #Piplup #Charmander #Pichu #Psyduck #Ash #Misty #Papa Smurf #Brainy Smurf #Hefty Smurf #Jokey Smurf #Grouchy Smurf #Vanity Smurf #Smurfette Copyrights *© NHK・TYO Illustrations. Dick Bruna © copyrignt Mercis bv,1953-2011 www.miffy.com *© 2011 SAN-X CO., LTD. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. © Petalcraft Demonstrations TLD. © aki kondo/SCP. *© Nintendo. © 2011 Annette Tison, All rights reserved. MR. MEN™ LITTLE MISS™ Copyright © 2011 THOIP (a Chorion company). All rights reserved. *Darkman is a trademark and copyright of Universal Studios. Licensed by Universal Studios Licensing LLC. All Rights Reserved. TM & © Universal Studios. © Ludwig Bemelmans. © SEL. *© 吉崎観音/角川書店. © NIPPON ANIMATION CO.,LTD. © GISPRI. © Televisió de Catalunya. © Halas & Batchelor. © Sekiguchi. *© Nintendo･Creatures･GAME FREAK･TV Tokyo･ShoPro･JR Kikaku. *© Pokémon. © Peyo Production. TM & © Cartoon Network. (s11) © Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansya TV Asahi/Toei Animation. Angel. © Jacqueline Wilson / BBC. © Walt Disney Productions. PostPet TM © So-net Entertainment. *Corporation Penelope by Anne Gutman and Georg Hallensleben © Gallimard Jeunesse Licensed by Nippon Animation Co., Ltd. © 2009 Peach Blossom Media/WASP Studios/Jon Brooks. *© Imira Productions. © 2011 Peanuts Worldwide LLC. © Novel Entertainment Ltd. © Public Broadcasting Service inc. © Tezuka Productions/Mushi Production. *© 2011 The Pygos Group. © 2011 Gullane (Thomas) Limited. © BANDAI. © Chapman Entertainment inc. *© Suzy Spafford 2011. © 円谷プロ. © Benesse corporation. © 藤子プロ・小学館・テレビ朝日・シンエイ・ＡＤＫ. *© Melvyn Jacobson Productions LTD 2011. © '76, '10 Sanrio Approval NO. EJ0070701TM. *Copyright © 2011 Silver Lining Productions Limited (a Chorion company). All rights reserved. GASPARD ET LISA™ Hachette Livre. © 2010 Cheburashka Movie Partners/Cheburashka Project. *© Metro-Goldway-Mayer Studios Inc. © 2011 Sesame Workshop. © Mick Inkpen. *© TRYWORKS. © 2011 Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. *© TYO/dwarf・KFP. © NHK/dwarf. © NHK・dwarf. © dwarf・SCP・MCA. *© Noriyuki Makihara / WORDS & MUSIC. Famous Voices Behind Famous Characters *Aleksandr Orlov (comparethemarket.com) - Simon Greenall *Alexander the Mouse - Oliver Postgate *Alias the Jester - Richard Briers *Alice (Angelina Ballerina) - Jo Wyatt *Andy Pandy - Tom Conti *Angelina Ballerina - Finty Williams *Annie (The Forgotten Toys) - Joanna Lumley *Arthur - Michael Yarmush *Arthur (Arthur Christmas) - James McAvoy *Ash (Pokemon) - Veronica Taylor *B1 and B2 (Bananas in Pyjamas) - Michael James and Benjamin Blaylock *Badger (The Wind in the Willows) - Sir Michael Hordern *Bagpuss - Oliver Postgate *Bananaman - Graeme Garden *Barbapap - Michael Flanders *Barnaby Bear - Rebecca Nagan *Barney - Tim Brooke-Taylor *Bear (Teletubbies) - Penelope Keith *Berk (The Trapdoor) - Willie Rushton *The BFG - David Jason *Big Bird (Sesame Street) - Caroll Spinney *Big Chris (Roary the Racing Car) - Peter Kay *Big Ears (Noddy) - Jimmy Hibbert *Bill and Ben - John Thomson and Jimmy Hibbert *Bob the Builder - Neil Morrissey *Bod - John Le Mesurier *Boots (The Perishers) - Leonard Rossiter *Harry Boyle (Wait Till Your Father Gets Home) - Tom Bosley *Brigid (Faeries) - Kate Winslet *The Brollys - David Shaw Parker *Budgie the Little Helicopter - Richard Pearce *Bump - Simon Cadell *Butt-Ugly Martians - Charlie Schlatte, Rob Paulsen and Jess Harnell *Captain Pugwash - Peter Hawkins *Cat and Dog (Playbox) - Pat Coombs and Keith Chegwin *The Cat in the Hat - Allan Sherman *Chef (South Park) - Isaac Hayes *Chef Louis (The Little Mermaid) - René Auberjonois *Charlie Brown - Peter Robbins *Charlie Chalk - Michael Williams *Chloe Corbin (Chloe's Closet) - Eleanor Webster *Chorlton the Happiness Dragon (Chorlton and the Wheelies) - Joe Lynch *Christopher Crocodile - Derek Griffiths *Count Duckula - David Jason *DangerMouse - David Jason *De Li (Waybuloo) - Sunday Jame-Ross *Diego (Go Diego Go) - Jake T. Austin *Dinko (Astro Farm) - Jonathan Kydd *Doctor Otter - Rob Rackstraw *Doodles (Tweenies) - Justin Fletcher *Dr. Matthews and Nurse Kitty (Hilltop Hospital) - Kevin Whately and Sally Ann Marsh *Duckmen - Jason Alexander *Ebb and Flo - Fiona Shaw *Ebenezer Scrooge (Christmas Carol: The Movie) - Simon Callow *Edward Elephant (Edward and Friends) - Bernard Cribbins *El Nombre - Steve Steen *Emily the Corpse Bride (Corpse Bride) - Helena Bonham Carter *Engie Benjy - Declan Donnelly *Father Christmas - Mel Smith *Tom Fetch (Fetch the Vet) - John Gordon-Sinclair *The Fiddley Foodle Bird - Dennis Waterman *Fifi Forget-Me-Not - Jane Horrocks *Fireman Sam - John Alderton *The Flumps - Gay Soper *Fox (The Animals of Farthing Wood) - Rupert Farley *Frosty the Snowman - Jackie Vernon *Gordon the Garden Gnome - Alan Titchmarsh *Granpa - Sir Peter Ustinov *The Grinch - Boris Karloff *Hana the Duck - Arabella Weir *Hartley Hare (Pipkins) - Nigel Plaiskitt *Henry's Cat - Bob Godfrey *Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling Wolf - Daws Butler and Doug Young *Huxley Pig - Martin Jarvis *Igor (Count Duckula) - Jack May *Inspector Gadget - Don Adams *James the Cat - Sean Arnold *Johnny Bravo - Jeff Bennett *Jones the Steam (Ivor the Engine) - Oliver Postgate *Joshua Jones - George Layton *King Arthur (King Arthur's Disasters) - Rik Mayall *King Rollo - Ray Brooks *Kipper - Martin Clunes *The Koala Brothers - Robert Pattinson and Rob Rackstraw *Little Charley Bear - James Corden *Little Petal (Angelmouse) - David Jason *Little Princess - Jane Horrocks *Lion (Teletubbies) - Eirc Sykes *Lola (Charlie and Lola) - Maisie Cowell *The Lone Ranger - William Conrad *Lovely Carrot (Chloe's Closet) - Paul Tylack *Margaret Thatcher (Spitting Image) - Steve Nallon *Maggie (The Buzz on Maggie) - Jessica DiCicco *Mary Mungo and Midge - Isabel Ryan and Richard Baker *Maisy - Neil Morrissey *Prof. Ian Mclaine (Joe 90) - Rupert Davies *Meg and Mog - Fay Ripley and Phil Cornwell *Merlin the Magical Puppy - Martin Clunes *Marmaid Man (Spongebob Squarepants) - Ernest Borgnine *Miss Piggy (The Muppets) - Eric Jacobson *Misty (Pokemon) - Rachael Lillis *Mole (The Wind in the Willows) - Richard Pearson *Molly's Gang - Jacqueline Clarke *Morph and Chas - Neil Morrissey *Moschops and Ally - Bernard Cribbens *Mr Bean - Rowan Atkinson *Mr Benn - Ray Brooks *Mr. Fox (Fantastic Mr. Fox) - George Clooney *The Mr Men - Arthur Lowe *Muffin the Mule - Maria Darling *Neil Kinnock (Spitting Image) - Steve Nallon *Nellie the Elephant - Lulu *Noah and Nelly - Richard Briers and Peter Hawkins *Noddy - Susan Sheridan *Noggin the Nog - Oliver Postgate *Nowhere Man (Yellow Submarine) - Dick Emery *Oakie Doke - David Holt *Old Bear - Anton Rodgers *Paddington Bear - Sir Michael Hordern *PC Pinkerton - Ian Lavender *Penfold (Dangermouse) - Terry Scott *The Penguins of Madagascar - Tom McGrath, Jeff Bennett, James Patrick Stuart and John DiMaggio *Peppa Pig - Lily Snowden Fine *Percy the Park Keeper - Jim Broadbent *Peter Rabbit - Rory Carty *Philbert Frog - Rob Rackshaw *Popeye the Sailor - Jack Mercer *Portland Bill - Norman Rossington *Postman Pat - Ken Barrie *The Raggy Dolls - Neil Innes *Rainbow Brite - Bettina Bush *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - Ashleigh Ball *Ratty (The Wind in the Willows) - Peter Sallis *Rex the Runt - Andrew Franks *Roary the Racing Car - Maria Darling *Robbie the Reindeer - Ben Stiller *Romuald the Reindeer - Nigel Planer *Robin Oakapple (The Halas & Batchelor Ruddigore) - John Reed *Roly Mo - Wayne Forester *Roobarb and Custard - Richard Briers *Sali Mali - Rhys Ifans *Sally Brown - Hilary Momberger *Captain Scarlet - Francis Matthews *Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) - Julie Kavner *Sludger the Aardvark (Hamilton Mattress) - David Thewliss *Smurfette (Smurfs) - Lucille Bliss *Snoopy - Bill Melendez *Snowball and Napoleon (Animal Farm) - Maurice Denham *Spot - Paul Nicholas *Spotty (SuperTed) - Jon Pertwee *Stainless Steel - Ed Bishop *SuperTed - Derek Griffiths *Sheriff Tec Tucker (Four Feather Falls) - Nicholas Parsons *Thomas the Tank Engine - Michael Angelis *Titch - Paul Jones *Toad (The Animals of Farthing Wood) - Ron Moody *Toad (The Wind in the Willows) - David Jason *Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) - Elizabeth Daily *Tom (The Water-Babies) - Tommy Pender *Tubb (Rubbadubbers) - John Gordon Sinclair *Towser - Roy Kinnear *Upsy Daisy (In The Night Garden) - Rebecca Hyland *Victor and Hugo - Jimmy Hibbert and David Jason *Wallace and Gromit - Peter Sallis *Wilfred Toadflax (Brambly Hedge) - Neil Morrisey *Wembley Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) - Steve Whitmire *Willo the Wisp - Kenneth Williams *Winnie the Pooh - Sterling Holloway *Woody Woodpecker - Billy West *The Wombles - Bernard Cribbins *Zippy and George (Rainbow) - Roy Skelton The Famous Characters *Paddington Bear *Roobarb & Custard *Bagpuss *Little Charley Bear *Tom (The Water-Babies) *Nowhere Man (Yellow Submarine) *The Snowman *Wallace and Gromit *Danger Mouse and Penfold *Timmy (Timmy Time) *Captain Scarlet *Hartley Hare (Pipkins) *Rex the Runt *Sheriff Tec Tucker (Four Feather Falls) *Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too *Chorlton the Happiness Dragon (Chorlton and the Wheelies) *King Arthur (King Arthur's Disasters) *Bob the Builder *Smurfette (Smurfs) *Arthur *Roary the Racing Car and Big Chris *Mr Benn *The Cat in the Hat *Aleksandr Orlov *Cresta Bear *Diego (Go Diego Go) *Fifi Forget-Me-Not *B1 and B2 (Bananas in Pyjamas) *Fireman Sam *Chef (South Park) *Emily the Corpse Bride (Corpse Bride) *Little Princess *Arthur (Arthur Christmas) *The Wombles *Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Otis the Aardvark *Lady Penelope (Thunderbirds) *Charlie Chalk *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Margaret Thatcher (Spitting Image) *The BFG *Old Bear *Rastamouse *Victor and Hugo *Doctor Otter *Princess, Claude, Dotty, Hi-Fi, Lucy, Sad Sack and Back to Front (The Raggy Dolls) *Robbie the Reindeer *Count Duckula *Snowball and Napoleon (Animal Farm) *Morph *Superted and Spotty *Postman Pat *Max the Monkey (City of Friends) *Small Clanger and The Soup Dragon *Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Ebb and Flo *Pingu *El Nombre *Misty (Pokemon) *Bob the Builder *Nuzzle and Scratch *De Li (Waybuloo) *Muffin the Mule *Barnaby Bear *Edward Elephant (Edward and Friends) *Moschops *Popeye the Sailor *Brigid (Faeries) *Gilbert the Alien *The Mr Men *Noddy and Big Ears *Ivor the Engine and Jones the Steam *Father Christmas *Parsley the Lion (The Herbs) *Kipper *Tombliboos (In the Night Garden) *Larry the Lawnmower *Bananaman *Mr Bean *Tubb (Rubbadubbers) *Noggin the Nog and Uncle Nogbad *Prof. Ian Mclaine (Joe 90) *Lola (Charlie and Lola) *Spot *Romuald the Reindeer *The Penguins of Madagascar *Sludger the Aardvark (Hamilton Mattress) *Doodles (Tweenies) *Wembley Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Mary Mungo and Midge *Ebenezer Scrooge (Christmas Carol: The Movie) *Zippy and George (Rainbow) *Robin Oakapple (The Halas & Batchelor Ruddigore) *Berk (The Trapdoor) *Inspector Gadget *Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *Huxley Pig *Stainless Steel *Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) *Engie Benjy *Ben and Holly *Chloe Corbin (Chloe's Closet) *Sally Brown (Peanuts) *The Gruffalo *Mr Blobby *Toad (The Wind in the Willows) *Annie (The Forgotten Toys) *Madeline *Thomas the Tank Engine *Harry Boyle (Wait Till Your Father Gets Home) *Andy Pandy and Teddy *The Bobkins (Jamboree) *Roly Mo *Mr. Fox (Fantastic Mr. Fox) *The Koala Brothers *Mr Squiggle *Angelina Ballerina *Captain Pugwash *Maggie (The Buzz on Maggie) *Simon’s Cat *Bump *Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling Wolf *Fox (The Animals of Farthing Wood) *Woody Woodpecker *Dr. Matthews (Hilltop Hospital) *Spud the Potato (The Munch Bunch) *Anna, Teresa and Helena (The Triplets) *Oakie Doke *Bill and Ben *Gordon the Garden Gnome *Rosie and Jim *Peppa Pig *Shaun the Sheep *Boots (The Perishers) Voices and Characters #Neil Innes - Sad Sack, Dotty, Hi-Fi, Lucy, Back-To-Front, Claude and Princess (The Raggy Dolls) #Brian Cant - Camberwick Green, Play School and Trumpton #Oliver Postgate - Bagpuss, The Clangers, Jones the Steam (Ivor the Engine), Mr Pogle (Pogles' Wood), Mr Pingwing (Pingwings) and Noggin the Nog #David Jason - Angelmouse, Count Duckula, Toad (The Wind in the Willows), The BFG, Hugo (Victor and Hugo), Little Petal (Angelmouse) and DangerMouse #Bernard Cribbins - The Wombles, Moschops, Ally, Simon (Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings) #Eric Jacobson - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) #Ray Brooks - Mr Benn #Jack Mercer - Popeye the Sailor #Fay Ripley - Meg (Meg and Mog) #Isaac Hayes - Chef (South Park) #Mel Smith - Father Christmas #Rob Rackshaw - Philbert Frog, Dr Otter, Scoop (Bob the Builder), Sweep (Sooty) #Martin Clunes - Merlin the Magical Puppy, Kipper #Simon Cadell - Bump #Kevin Whately - Dr. Matthews (Hilltop Hospital) #Kate Winslet - Brigid (Faeries) #Derek Griffiths - Play School, SuperTed, King Greenfingers, Christopher Crocodile #Anton Rodgers - Old Bear #Maria Darling - Roary the Racing Car #Francis Matthews - Captain Scarlet #Steve Nallon - Margaret Thatcher (Spitting Image) #Rebecca Nagan - Barnaby Bear #Tommy Pender - Tom (The Water-Babies) #Simon Greenall - Aleksandr Orlov (comparethemarket.com) #Kenneth Williams - Willo the Wisp #Sylvia Anderson - Lady Penelope (Thunderbirds) #Maurice Denham - Snowball and Napoleon (Animal Farm) #Rupert Davies - Prof. Ian Mclaine (Joe 90) #Michael Angelis - Thomas the Tank Engine #Peter Sallis - Ratty (The Wind in the Willows), Wallace and Gromit #Richard Briers - Roobarb and Custard, Alias the Jester, Noah (Noah and Nelly) #Eric Thompson - The Magic Roundabout #Lucille Bliss - Smurfette (Smurfs) #Sir Michael Hordern - Paddington Bear, Badger (The Wind in the Willows) #Jimmy Hibbert - Big Ears (Noddy), Victor (Victor and Hugo) #Eleanor Webster - Chloe Corbin (Chloe's Closet) #Andrew Franks - Rex the Runt #Ivan Owen - Basil Brush #Julie Kavner - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) #Terry Scott - Penfold (DangerMouse) #David Thewliss - Sludger the Aardvark (Hamilton Mattress) #Justin Fletcher - Doodles (Tweenies), Olly The Little White Van, Shaun the Sheep #Helena Bonham Carter - Emily the Corpse Bride (Corpse Bride) #Jon Pertwee - Spotty (SuperTed) #Neil Morrissey - Bob ther Builder, Morph, Chas, Maisy #Joe Lynch - Chorlton the Happiness Dragon (Chorlton and the Wheelies) #Joanna Lumley - Annie (The Forgotten Toys) #Wayne Forester - Roly Mo #Ken Barrie - Postman Pat #Jake T. Austin - Diego (Go Diego Go) #Richard Pearson - Mole (The Wind in the Willows) #Finty Williams - Angelina Ballerina #Sunday Jame-Ross - De Li (Waybuloo) #Maria Bird - The Woodentops #Declan Donnelly - Engie Benjy #Susan Sheridan - Noddy, Jimbo (Jimbo and the Jet Set), Lars (The Little Polar Bear), Angus and Elspeth (The Family Ness) #Rik Mayall - King Arthur (King Arthur's Disasters) #Jeff Bennett - Johnny Bravo #Ashleigh Ball - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) #Sterling Holloway - Winnie the Pooh #Nigel Plaiskitt - Hartley Hare (Pipkins) #Jessica DiCicco - Maggie (The Buzz on Maggie) #Caroll Spinney - Big Bird (Sesame Street) #John Alderton - Fireman Sam #Arthur Lowe - Mr Men #Jane Horrocks - Fifi Forget-Me-Not, Spot, Little Princess #Peter Hawkins - Bill and Ben, Zippy (Rainbow), Sir Prancelot, Nelly, (Noah and Nelly), Bleep and Booster, Ferocious Ness and Mr. MacTout (The Family-Ness), Captain Pugwash #David Claridge - Roland Rat The Bests Voice Behind Famous Character 1st Three Voices and Characters *1. The Raggy Dolls - Neil Innes (1st Voice and Character) *2. Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) - Julie Kavner (2nd Voice and Character) *3. Sheriff Tec Tucker (Four Feather Falls) - Nicholas Parsons (3rd Voice and Character) Other Voices and Characters *4. Marmaid Man (Spongebob Squarepants) - Ernest Borgnine *5. Emily the Corpse Bride (Corpse 6. Bride) - Helena Bonham Carter *6. The BFG - David Jason *7. The Penguins of Madagascar - Tom McGrath, Jeff Bennett, James Patrick Stuart and John DiMaggio *8. Wallace and Gromit - Peter Sallis *9. Margaret Thatcher (Spitting Image) - Steve Nallon *10. The Koala Brothers - Robert Pattinson and Rob Rackstraw *11. Rex the Runt - Andrew Franks *12. Annie (The Forgotten Toys) - Joanna Lumley *13. Popeye the Sailor - Jack Mercer *14. Zippy and George (Rainbow) - Roy Skelton *15. Nowhere Man (Yellow Submarine) - Dick Emery *16. Fox (The Animals of Farthing Wood) - Rupert Farley *17. Frosty the Snowman - Jackie Vernon *18. Mr Bean - Rowan Atkinson *19. Snowball and Napoleon (Animal Farm) - Maurice Denham *20. Aleksandr Orlov (comparethemarket.com) - Simon Greenall *21. Doctor Otter - Rob Rackstraw *22. Granpa - Sir Peter Ustinov *23. Sludger the Aardvark (Hamilton Mattress) - David Thewliss *24. Wembley Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) - Steve Whitmire *25. Prof. Ian Mclaine (Joe 90) - Rupert Davies *26. Misty (Pokemon) - Rachael Lillis *27. The Lone Ranger - William Conrad *28. Ebenezer Scrooge (Christmas Carol: The Movie) - Simon Callow *29. Barney - Tim Brooke-Taylor *30. Arthur - Michael Yarmush *31. Maggie (The Buzz on Maggie) - Jessica DiCicco *32. Captain Scarlet - Francis Matthews *33. Oakie Doke - David Holt *34. Captain Pugwash - Peter Hawkins *35. Wilfred Toadflax (Brambly Hedge) - Neil Morrisey *36. Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - Ashleigh Ball *37. Big Bird (Sesame Street) - Caroll Spinney *38. Harry Boyle (Wait Till Your Father Gets Home) - Tom Bosley *39. Chef (South Park) - Isaac Hayes *40. Peter Rabbit - Rory Carty *41. Woody Woodpecker - Billy West *42. Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) - Elizabeth Daily *43. The Cat in the Hat - Allan Sherman *44. Chloe Corbin (Chloe's Closet) - Eleanor Webster *45. Hartley Hare (Pipkins) - Nigel Plaiskitt *46. Bob the Builder - Neil Morrissey *47. Father Christmas - Mel Smith *48. Diego (Go Diego Go) - Jake T. Austin *49. El Nombre - Steve Steen *50. Prof. Ian Mclaine (Joe 90) - Rupert Davies *51. Tom (The Water-Babies) - Tommy Pender *52. Winnie the Pooh - Sterling Holloway *53. Sally Brown - Hilary Momberger *54. Johnny Bravo - Jeff Bennett *55. De Li (Waybuloo) - Sunday Jame-Ross *56. Bump - Simon Cadell *57. Bananaman - Graeme Garden *58. Duckmen - Jason Alexander *59. The Grinch - Boris Karloff *60. Big Chris (Roary the Racing Car) - Peter Kay *61. Smurfette (Smurfs) - Lucille Bliss *62. Lola (Charlie and Lola) - Maisie Cowell *63. Inspector Gadget - Don Adams *64. Romuald the Reindeer - Nigel Planer *65. SuperTed - Derek Griffiths *66. Angelina Ballerina - Finty Williams *67. Cat and Dog (Playbox) - Pat Coombs and Keith Chegwin *68. Muffin the Mule - Maria Darling *69. Toad (The Wind in the Willows) - David Jason *70. Gordon the Garden Gnome - Alan Titchmarsh *71. Thomas the Tank Engine - Michael Angelis *72. Boots (The Perishers) - Leonard Rossiter *73. Barnaby Bear - Rebecca Nagan *74. Postman Pat - Ken Barrie *75. King Arthur (King Arthur's Disasters) - Rik Mayall *76. Old Bear - Anton Rodgers *77. Neil Kinnock (Spitting Image) - Steve Nallon *78. Fifi Forget-Me-Not - Jane Horrocks *79. Upsy Daisy (In The Night Garden) - Rebecca Hyland *80. Stainless Steel - Ed Bishop *81. Butt-Ugly Martians - Charlie Schlatte, Rob Paulsen and Jess Harnell *82. Charlie Brown - Peter Robbins *83. Sergeant Stripes - Sophie Aldred *84. Berk (The Trapdoor) - Willie Rushton *85. Chorlton the Happiness Dragon (Chorlton and the Wheelies) - Joe Lynch *86. Nellie the Elephant - Lulu *87. Roly Mo - Wayne Forester *88. The Wombles - Bernard Cribbins *89. Roobarb and Custard - Richard Briers *90. The Mr Men - Arthur Lowe *91. Meg and Mog - Fay Ripley and Phil Cornwell *92. Rainbow Brite - Bettina Bush *93. Little Petal (Angelmouse) - David Jason *94. Chef Louis (The Little Mermaid) - René Auberjonois *95. Fireman Sam - John Alderton *96. Robbie the Reindeer - Ben Stiller *97. Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling Wolf - Daws Butler and Doug Young *98. Willo the Wisp - Kenneth Williams *99. Brigid (Faeries) - Kate Winslet *100. Robin Oakapple (The Halas & Batchelor Ruddigore) - John Reed The Hutchinson Treasury of Stories Featuring stories from J. M. Barrie, Lewis Carroll, Edward Lear, Ludwig Bemelmans, Eric Hill, Willam Shakepeare, Jean de Brunhoff, Mare Brown, Kevin Henkes, A. A. Milne, Raymond Briggs, Beatrix Potter, The Brothers Grimm, Dr Seuss, Kenneth Grahame and More Stories: Part 1 #Madeline by Ludwig Bemelmans #Aesop's The Tortoise and the Hare #The Very Hungey Caterpillar by Eric Carle #Spot's First Picnic by Eric Hill #Stellaluna by Janell Cannon #Little Red Riding Hood by James Marshall #Just Grandma and Me by Mercer Mayer #D.W. the Picky Eater by Marc Brown #I Want My Potty by Tony Ross #Harry the Dirty Dog by Gene Zion #The Spider and the Fly by Mary Howitt #Mr Rabbit and the Lovely Present by Charlotte Zolotow #In the Attic by Hiawyn Oram #Arthur's Teacher Trouble by Marc Brown #Can't You Sleep Little Bear by Martin Waddell #The Blue Balloon by Mick Inkpen #Million of Cats by Wanda Gag #Curious George by H.A. Rey #The Berenstain Bears in the Dark by Stan and Jan Berenstain #Henny Penny by Joseph Jaccobs #The Cat in the Hat by Dr Seuss #Titch by Pat Hutchins #Owl Babies by Martin Waddell Stories Part 2 #The Raggy Dolls and the Hot Air Balloon by Neil Innes and Melvyn Jacobson #The Tub People by Pam Conrad #Badge's Parting Gifts by Susan Varlry #Angelina Ballerina by Katharine Holabird #The Gruffalo by Julia Donaldsond #Where the Wild Things Are by Maurice Sandak #Kipper by Mick Inkpen #The Tale of Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle by Beatrix Potter #My Naughty Little Sister at the Party by Dorothy Edwards #Thumbelina by Hans Christian Andersen #Corduroy by Don Freeman #In Which Pooh Goes Visiting and Gets Into a Tight Place from Winnie the Pooh by A. A. Milne #The Three Little Wolves and the Big Bad Pig by Eugene Trivizas #Mr Tickle by Roger Hargreaves #Sheila Rae, the Brave by Kevin Henkes #Wally and Hugh by Anthony Browne #Elmer by David McKee #The Story of Babar by Jean de Brunhoff #Winnie the Witch by Valerie Thomas #The Litter from Frog and Toad are Friends by Arnold Lobel #Green Eggs and Ham by Dr Seuss #The Story of the Little Mole by Werner Holzwarth #The Snowman by Raymond Briggs Stories part 3 #from The Twelve Dancing Princesses by The Brothers Grimm #from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz by L. Frank Baum #from Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens #from Cinderella by Charles Perrault #Witches' Chant from Macbeth by Willam Shakepeare #from The Wind in the Willows by Kenneth Grahame #Jabberwocky by Lewis Carroll #from Many Poppins by P. L. Travers #from A little Princess by Frances Hodgson Burnett #The Elves and the Shoemaker by The Brothers Grimm #If by Rudyard Kipling #from Heidi by Johanna Spyri #What is Pink by Christina Rossetti #The Little Match Girl by Erik Haugaard #from The Pied Piper of Hamelin by Robert Browning #I Saw a Peacock by Emma Chichester Clark #The Owl and the Pussy-Cat by Edward Lear #The BFG by Roald Dahl #from A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens #from Five Children and it by E Nesbit #from Peter Pan by J. M. Barrie #from The Pied Piper of Hamelin by Robert Browning #from Puss in Boots by Charles Perrault Songs and Music from The DVD and on CD *Overture *Summer Nights - Sandy, Danny, Pink Ladies and Burger Palace Boys *You're the One That I Want - Danny, Sandy and Company *The Bear Hunt/in the Wood - Overture *Come With Me - King Arthur, Lady of the Lake, and Laker girls *^Laker Girls Cheer^ - Laker Girls *The Song That Goes Like This - Sir Galahad and Lady of the Lake *Brave Sir Robin - Sir Robin and Minstrels *Bananas in Pyjamas - Company *The Great Big Brotherhood of Men - Bert, B1 and B2, Rat in the Hat, Sir Robin, Mary Poppins and the Sweeps *Step in Time - Bert, Mary Poppins, Jane, Michael, and the Sweeps *The Mr Men - Overture *Mr Toad - Mr Toad *Song of the Roustabouts - The King's Men *The Raggy Dolls - Company *Napoleon, Mighty Leader - Villains *All That Jazz - Velma and Company *Prince Ali - Company *Knights of the Round Table - Company *The Song That Goes Like This (Reprise) - Lady of the Lake *I'm Popeye the Sailor Man - Popeye and Company *Pure Imagination - Willy Wonka *Peanuts - Overture *Queen Lucy - Willy Wonka, Peppermint Patty and Rosie *Danger in the Woods/The Fight - Overture *The Tales of Beatrix Potter - Overture *Angelina Ballerina - Overture *Down to the Bottom - B1 and B2, The Teddies and Rat in the Hat *Jolly Holiday - Bert, Mary Poppins, Jane, Michael, Neleus, and the Statutes *Schroeder - Lucy *Belle - Mary Poppins, Jane, Michael, Bert, B1 and B2, Rat in the Hat, Sir Robin, Willy Wonka, Peppermint Patty and Rosie *The Wombling Song - The Wombles *Let's Go Fly a Kite - Bert, Peppermint Patty, Jane, Michael and Company *Bump - Willy Wonka and Peppermint Patty *Bumping And A-Jumping - B1 and B2, The Teddies and Rat in the Hat *The Fight - Overture *Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious - Mary Poppins, Bert, Jane, Michael and Company *We Go Together - Cast We Are Family: A Musical Message for All The much-anticipated children's music video of the smash hit "We Are Family," which features over 100 beloved children's characters including: Ambience Entertainment, Anti-Defamation League, Crown Theatres, DIC Entertainment, Disney Channel, FedEx, Hanna-Barbera, HIT Entertainment, LazyTown Entertainment, Muppets Holding Company, Nickelodeon, MoonScoop Group, Nile Rodgers/Sony Publishing, Dorling Kindersley, The Bernard Edwards Company, LLC, Nelvana, Ragdoll Productions, Scholastic, Sesame Workshop, Spellbound Entertainment, Orchid Productions for Yorkshire Television, Toni Mendez Shapiro Estate, and WGBH have come together to produce and distribute this unprecedented children's educational music video and teacher's guide. The characters appearing in the video are from award-winning shows. Characters Cookie Jar Group and WGBH *Arthur #Arthur #D.W. #Buster #Francine #Muffy #Brain #Binky #Prunella #Sue Ellen *The Busy World of Richard Scarry #Huckle Cat #Sally Cat #Lowly Worm #Bananas Gorilla #Sergeant Murphy #Mr. Fixit *Strawberry Shortcake #Strawberry Shortcake #Huckleberry Pie #Ginger Snap #Orange Blossom #Apple Dumplin' #Angel Cake *Trollz #Ruby Trollman #Onyx Von Trollenberg #Amethyst Van Der Troll #Sapphire Trollzawa #Topaz Trollhopper *Caillou #Caillou #Rosie #Gilbert #Leo #Clementine #Sarah *Paddington Bear *The Wombles #Orinoco #Bungo #Wellington *The Herbs and The Adventures of Parsley #Parsley the Lion #Dill the Dog *Doodlebops #Deedee Doodle #Rooney Doodle #Moe Doodle *Sabrina: The Animated Series #Sabrina Muppets Holding Company and Sesame Workshop *Muppets #Kermit the Frog #Miss Piggy #Statler #Waldorf *Bear in the Big Blue House #Bear #Ojo #Tutter #Treelo *Sesame Street #Big Bird #Elmo #Zoe #Rosita #Bert and Ernie #Telly Monster #Oscar the Grouch #Herry Monster #Cookie Monster #Grover #Baby Bear #Count von Count *Big Bag #Chelli #Bag *Dragon Tales #Emmy and Max #Ord #Cassie #Zak and Wheezie *Fraggle Rock #Uncle Traveling Matt #Sprocket *Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat #Sagwa #Sheegwa #Dongwa #Baba Miao #Mama Miao *Mopatop's Shop #Mopatop #Puppyduck *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss #The Cat in the Hat #Little Cats A, B and C Dorling Kindersley *Henry's Amazing Animals #Henry the Lizard #A Blue Chicken Professor #A Brown Eagle Sergant *PB Bear and Friends #PB Bear #Rosco the Rabbit #Dermot the Dog #Tiny Bear Nelvana and DIC Entertainment *Madeline #Madeline #Pepito #Chloe #Nicole #Danielle #Nona #Lulu #Anne #Juliette #Sylvie #Monique #Amy Nickelodeon Studios and Monster Animations *Nicktoons #SpongeBob SquarePants #Patrick Star #Tommy Pickles #Chuckie Finster #Phil and Lil #Spike #Angelica Pickles #Eliza Thornberry #Jenny #Jimmy Neutron #Ren & Stimpy #Cosmo and Wanda *Nick Jr #Oswald #Dora #Ming-Ming the Duckling #Binyah Binyah #Diego #Blue #Little Bill #Pablo *Roobarb and Custard #Roobarb #Custard #The Birds WGBH #Between the Lions #Cleo #Theo #Lionel #Leona *ZOOM #Caroline #Botelho #Aline Toupine #Estuardo Alvizures #Garrett DiBona #Mike Hansen #Kortney Sumner #Shing Ying Shieh Ambience Entertainment *Larry the Lawnmower Peanuts Worldwide *Peanuts #Snoopy #Charlie Brown #Woodstock #Linus van Pelt #Peppermint Patty #Marcie #Schroeder Scholastic *The Magic School Bus #Ms. Frizzle #Liz *Clifford the Big Red Dog #Clifford #Emily Elizabeth #Cleo #T-Bone #Jetta #Mac Hanna-Barbera *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy LazyTown Entertainment *LazyTown #Stephanie Disney Channel *Disney Channel #Lizzie McGuire #The Proud Family #Lilo & Stitch #Kim Possible #Maggie #Jake Long *Disney Junior #JoJo #Stanley #Winnie the Pooh #Tigger #Rolie Polie Olie #Annie #Rocket Thames TV *Rainbow #Zippy #George *Count Duckula *Chorlton and the Wheelies #Chorlton #Zoomer #Jenny #King Otto and Queen Doris #The Minister *Danger Mouse #DangerMouse #Penfold *The Wind in the Willows #Mr Toad #Mole #Ratty *Sooty HIT Entertainment, Classic Media, Chapman Entertainment and Spellbound Entertainment *Angelina Ballerina #Angelina #Alice #William *Barney *Bob the Builder #Bob the Builder #Wendy #Spud #Scoop *Fifi and the Flowertors #Fifi Forget me Not #Violet #Bumble #Primrose *Postman Pat #Postman Pat #Jess #Ajay Bains #Nisha Bains *Fireman Sam *Roary the Racing Car #Roary #Big Chris #Marsha #Mr Carburettor *Dorothy the Dinosaur *The Koala Brothers #Frank the koala #Buster the koala *Rubbadubbers #Tubb #Terence #Finbar #Sploshy *Pingu #Pingu #Robby *Rupert Bear #Rupert #Pong Ping #Bill Badger *Kipper #Kipper #Tiger *Thomas the Tank Engine #Thomas the Tank Engine #James the Red Engine #Percy the Small Engine Ragdoll Productions *Teletubbies #Tinky Winky #Dipsy #Laa-Laa #Po *Rosie and Jim #Rosie #Jim #Duck *Brum *In the Night Garden #Igglepiggle #Upsy Daisy #Makka Pakka #The Teeny Tiny Pontipines #The Teeny Tiny Wottingers *Blips #The Blips Orchid Productions for Yorkshire Television *The Raggy Dolls #Sad Sack #Lucy #Back-To-Front #Claude #Princess MoonScoop Group *Code Lyoko #Jeremie #Odd #Ulrich #Yumi *Hero: 108 #Commander ApeTrully #Woo the Wise *Chloe's Closet #Chloe Corbin #Lovely Carrot #Tara Ransen Milkshake Gold Compilation VHS featuring some of MILKSHAKE'S best loved characters including LITTLE PRINCESS, FIFI AND THE FLOWERTOTS, ROARY THE RACING CAR and many more. Episodes #Fireman Sam - Disaster for Dinner #Fifi and the Flowertots - Happy Day #Little Princess - I Want a Go Kart #Roary the Racing Car - Tunnel Vision #Peppa Pig - Polly Parrot #Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures - Pirates #Hana’s Helpline - Team Spirit #Castle Farm - Buttercups #Bear in the Big Blue House - History, Herstory, Bearstory #Igam Ogam - I’m Best #The Adventures of Bottle Top Bill - A Tall Story #Mio Mao - The Bull #Olivia - Olivia Makes Magic #The Land Before Time - The Star Day Celebration #The Book of Pooh - Over the Hill #Rosie and Jim - Steel Drums #Johnson and Friends - Wind Chimes #The Adventures of Parsley - Putting on a Show #Bob the Builder - Bob's Big Plan #Thomas and Friends - Four Little Engines #The Baby Triplets - Fun at the school #Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom - The Lost Egg #Charlie Brown and Friends - Peppermint Patty's School Days #Bump - Bump and the Flying Flowers #Mr Men - Amusement Park #Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs: My Hair is Short #Telebugs - Monster Mash #Bananas in Pyjamas: The Magic Trick #Postman Pat Takes a Message Brand Licensing Europe Brand licensing is the process of creating and managing contracts between the owner of a brand and a company or individual who wants to use the brand in association with a product, for an agreed period of time, within an agreed territory. Licensing is used by brand owners to extend a trademark or character onto products of a completely different nature.[4] Brand licensing is a well-established business, both in the area of patents and trademarks. Trademark licensing has a rich history in American business, largely beginning with the rise of mass entertainment such as the movies, comics and later television. This process accelerated as movies and later television became a staple of American business. The rise of brand licensing did not begin until much later, when corporations found that consumers would actually pay money for products with the logos of their favorite brands on them. McDonalds play food, Burger King t-shirts and even ghastly Good Humor Halloween costumes became commonplace. Brand extensions later made the brand licensing marketplace much more lucrative, as companies realized they could make real dollars renting out their equity to manufacturers. Instead of spending untold millions to create a new brand, companies were willing to pay a royalty on net sales of their products to rent the product of an established brand name. Armor All auto vacuums, Breyers yogurt, TGI Friday's frozen appetizers, and Lucite nail polish are only a handfull of the products carrying well-known brand names which are made under license by companies unrelated to the companies who own the brand. Licensing means renting or leasing of an intangible asset. Examples of intangible assets include a song, a character, a name or a brand. An arrangement to license a brand requires a licensing agreement. A licensing agreement authorizes a company which markets a product or service (a licensee) to lease or rent a brand from a brand owner who operates a licensing program (a licensor). Characters *Big & Small *Raa Raa the Noisy Lion *Emily Button *Little Princess *Great Uncle Bulgaria *Ben & Holly *Scooby-Doo *Babar and Badou *Roobarb *Pingu *Suzy Duck *Maya the Bee *Paddington Bear *Wizbit *Sonic *Yoshi *Pocoyo *Hello Kitty *Greencalws *Rastamouse and Scratchy *Bananas in Pyjamas (B1 and B2) *Peter and Brian *Noddy and Tessie Bear *SpongeBob SquarePants *Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble *The Cat in the Hat *Garfield *Spot *Monty the Sqwishland Frog *Gumby *Henry Hound *Johnson the Elephant *Big MaMa Earth *The Gruffalo *Tinker Bell *Woody Woodpecker *Popeye the Sailor *Roger Rabbit *Happy Face *Driver Dan *Wenlock and Mandeville *Miffy *Captain Barnacles *Little Charley Bear *The Snowman *Dennis the Menace and Gnasher *Max The Monkey *Smurfette *Mr. Blobby *Snoopy and Schroeder *Raggedy Ann *Elmo, Big Bird and Abby Cadabby *Bump *Alex the Lion and Private *Bob the Builder *Penelope *Madeline *Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too *The Pink Panther *Monitor Masco *Dorothy the Dinosaur *The Koala Brothers *Mog the Forgetful Cat *Engie Benjy *Barney *Tom and Jerry *Mr. Bean *Shaun The Sheep *Johnny Bravo *Trio Billy, Benny and Bo *Scorcher the Dynamic Dragon *Bully the Bull *The Twickenham Pack *Lunar Jim *Annie (The Forgotten Toys) *Princess, Sad Sack and Back to Front (The Raggy Dolls) *Mr. Bump and Mr Tickle *Fifi Forget-Me-Not and Bumble *Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester and Wile E. Coyote *Tian Tian and Yang Guang *Po the Panda *Humungousaur *Marge Simpson *The Green Elephant *Peppa Pig and George *Yogi Bear and Boo Boo *Peter Rabbit, Mrs Tiggy-winkle and Samuel Whiskers *Angelina Ballerina *Pikachu *Wallace and Gromit *Kipper *Denny and Coral *Ronald McDonald *George Jetson *Trix Rabbit *Huckleberry Hound *Count Duckula *Dastardly and Muttley *Handy Manny *Tony the Tiger *Caillou and Rosie *Big Chris Merriest Songs contains songs with different artists like: #Neil Innes - The Raggy Dolls #Dick Van Dyke and Sally Ann Howes - Chitty Chitty Bang Bang #Annette Funicello - Let's Get Together (The Parent Trap) #Mark Lester and Jack Wild - Consider Yourself (Oliver!) #Jackie Lee - Rupert The Bear #Leo Muller - I've Been Working On The Railroad #Henry Gibson - We've Got Lots In Common (Charlotte's Web) #Leo Muller - Skip To My Lou #Leo Muller - Cuckoo Clock #Peter, Paul and Mary - Puff The Magic Dragon #The Wombles - Remember You're A Womble (The Wombles) #Mahna Mahna and The Two Snowths - Mana Mana (The Muppet Show) #Leo Muller - Humpty Dumpty #Mel Blanc - I Taut I Taw A Puddycat #Penrose Charles - The Laughing Policeman #Leo Muller - Home On The Range #Ron Grainer - Dr. Who #Peter Pan Players and Orchestra - Warm and Sleepy (Alice in Wonderland from Peter Pan Orchestra) #Sam Edwards - The Wonderful Thing of Tiggers (Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too) #Arthur Lowe - Mr Topsy Turvy (The Mr Men Songs) #Albert Beale - A Frog he would a-Wooing Go #Flanders & Swann - The Hippopotamus Song #Mandy Miller - Nellie The Elephant #Burl Ives - I Know An Old Lady #Leo Muller - Jack And Jill #Serge Danot - Magic Roundabout (Le Manege Enchante) #Gene Kelly - Singin' in the Rain #Leo Muller - Oh! Susannah #Henry Mancini - Pink Panther #Elton Hayes - The Owl And The Pussycat #Leo Muller - Teddy Bear Teddy Bear #Patti Page - How Much Is That Doggie In The Window? Characters in Buckingham Palace There 300 Characters in This TV Film, In the Children's Palace. organized by Peter Orton of Hit Entertainment and David Johnstone in Buckingham Palace based on Dr. Seuss, SpongeBob SquarePants, Peanuts, Hanna-Barbera and Many More. Characters #Doki the Dog #Happy Face #Babar and Badou #Teddy and the Racing Presidents #The Snowman #Miffy #Yoohoo & Chewoo #Johnson the Elephant #Smurfette #Mog the Forgetful Cat #Po the Panda #Stanley #Alvin and the Chipmunks #Scooby Doo #The Cat in the Hat #Henry Hound #Word Girl #Arthur #Sid the Science Kid #Paddington Bear #Raa Raa the Noisy Lion #Bloo #Scorcher the Dynamic Dragon #Angelina Ballerina #Monty the Sqwishland Frog #Dennis the Menace and Gnasher #Rupert Bear #Popeye the Sailor #The Twickenham Pack #Slapshot and Air Slapshot #Alex the Lion #Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head #Postman Pat #Smokey Bear #Little Princess #Snoopy and Lucy van Pelt #Princess #Baggie and Albi #Florence #Jimmy the JAMtots Bear #Winnie the Pooh and his Friends #Power Rangers #Abby Cadabby #Princess Presto #Driver Dan #The Pink Panther #Muttley #Vipo #Puss in Boots and Kitty Softpaws #Charlie Chalk #Peter Rabbit, Mrs Tiggy-winkle and Samuel Whiskers #Bully the Bull #Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble #Mr Tickle #Pocoyo #Wenlock and Mandeville #Captain Barnacles #Little Charley Bear #Emily Button #Max the Monkey #Cow and Chicken #Igglepiggle and Upsy Daisy #Penguins of Madagascar #Humungousaur #The Shopping Family #Marge Simpson #Tony the Tiger #Engie Benjy #Yoshi #Chloe Corbin, Lovely Carrot and Tara Ransen #Maya the Bee #Wallace and Gromit #Tian Tian and Yang Guang #Mr. Blobby #Spider-Man #Diego #Timmy #Chief Blue Meanie #De Li #Bump #Trix Rabbit #Noddy, Big Ears and Tessie Bear #Mr. Bean #The Gruffalo #Sonic #Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Wile E. Coyote #Gumby #Madeline #SpongeBob SquarePants The Puppet Stars All the Puppets From TV and Movies Go Together in one Movie. Puppets *Kermit the Frog *Miss Piggy *Fozzie Bear *Gonzo the Great *Rizzo the Rat *Rowlf the Dog *Scooter *Dr. Teeth *Floyd Pepper *Janice *Skeeter *Zoot *Animal *Sam the Eagles *Statler *Wardolf *Lew Zealand *Camilla the Chicken *Crazy Harry *Pops *Pepe the King Prawn *Swedish Chef *Robin *Dr Bunsen Honeydrew *Beaker *Sweetums *Clifford *Angel Marie *Mo Frackle *Old Tom *Purple Frackle *Big Mean Carl *Mahna Mahna and the Snowths *Beauregard *Bobo the Bear *Sal Minella and Johnny Fiama *Dr. Julius Strangepork *Gristle Family (Dad, Mum and Eustace) *Monty and Myrtle *Gobo *Mokey *Wembley *Boober *Red *Uncle Matt *Sprocket *Rosie and Jim *Duck *Basil Brush *Muffin the Mule *Rugby Tiger *Mew *Raisin *Ditz Balthazar *Daffodil *Stubble Mouse *Straw Mouse *Dapple the Horse *Mable the Cow *Columbus the Cockerel *Peepers *Bunny Big Word *Mr Spoon *Bonzo the Dog *Elephant *Nini *Waffle the Cow-Monkey *Edi the Zebra *Bozark the Elephant *Eureeka *Magellan *Batley *Tiny *Noseybonk *Ozzy Octave *Fred *Arnie and Barney *Nuzzle and Scratch *The Cat in the Hat *Horton the Elephant *Sam-I-Am *Fox in Socks *Yertle the Turtle *Riff and Raff *Jenny Woodentop *Willy Woodentop *Rupert the Bear *Gus the Snail *Dogsby *Veed and Void *Milkshake Monkey *Bungle *Zippy *George *Cleo *Edd the Duck *Lizzie *Hotdog *Mrs Dog *Roland Rat *Hector *Mrs Kiki the Frog *Zaa-Zaa the Cat *Dotty and Buzz *Ragdolly Anna *Dooby Duck *Tamba *Nev *Molly *Nuzzle And Scratch *Roly Mo *Jelly & Jackson *Mr Squiggle and Blackboard *The Leprechauns *Tricky Business *Dusty and Smudge *Cosmo *PJ Mole *Bear *Ursa *Tutter *Pip and Pop *Ojo *Treelo *Doc, Corc *Tamba *Gilbert the Alien *Salty Dog *Bossy Bertha *Sam the Seagull *Rattus P. Rattus *Modigliana *Mixy *Derryn *Keith *Kylie *Kerry *Rodney *Gordon the Gopher *Tickle and Patch *Toby the Dragon *Snodgrass the Snake *Jake the Polar Bear *Stinky the Skunk *Clive the Kangaroo *Bill & Ben *Andy Pandy and Teddy *Ike & Webber *Hangle *The Drawer People *Comfy, Cosy and Cuddle *Gorgon and Zola *Big Bird *Oscar the Grouch *Elmo *Zoe *Bert and Ernie *Cookie Monster *Grover *Abby Cadabby *Count von Count *Hoots the Owl *Herry Monster *Telly Monster *Mr. Snuffleupagus *Margaret Thatcher *Neil Kinnock *Roy Hattersley *Michael Foot *Tony Benn *Ken Livingstone *Denis Healey *Gerald Kaufman *Willie Whitelaw *Nigel Lawson *Geoffrey Howe *Douglas Hurd *Norman Tebbit *Sir Alistair Burnet *Michael Heseltine *Leon Brittan *Norman Fowler *Cecil Parkinson *Edwina Currie *Paul Channon *Kenneth Baker *Nicholas Ridley *Kenneth Clarke *Colin Moynihan *the British Royal Family *Tony Blair *John Prescott *Moschops *Bizza, Billy, Betty and Baby Bobkin *Pingu *Chorlton *The Wombles *Greencalws *Wizbit *Charlie Chalk *Dog *Cat *Sooty *Little Cousin Scampi *Nobby the Sheep *Bag *Chelli *Mr Flapper *Nookie Bear *Orville and Cuddles *Snowball and Snowflake *Scally the Dog *Badger *Gilbert the Alien *Hartley Hare *Boo Monster *Tug Monster *Molly Monster *Mossop *Middler *Tiddler *Tom *Barney Bin *PC Pot *Uncle Teapot *Kitty Kettle *Bessy Brush *Grandpa Clock *Soapy Bubbles *C.I. Pot *Huxley Pig *Emu *Bean and Lugsy *Emlyn the Gremlyn The New CBBC Channel The New CBBC Channel is the brand used by the BBC for programming aimed at children 6 years and under. It is used as a themed strand in the UK on terrestrial television, as a separate free-to-air domestic British channel and used for international variants supported by advertising, subscription or both. The brand was first launched on 11 February 2002. The New CBBC Live It’s time for the stars to come out to play – and not just the ones in the sky – but the CBeebies Mega-Stars too! But Look it's Chloe Corbin from Chloe's Closet and her toy Lovely Carrot go on magical adventure in the World. The Story it's Read by Justin Fletcher, Granny Murray, PC Plum, Mister Maker, The Chuckle Brothers, Andy Day and Katy Ashworth. Get ready for a fantastic live stage show adventure full of fun, songs and games with your CBBC friends, including Get ready for a fantastic live stage show adventure full of fun, songs and games with your CBeebies friends, including LazyTown’s Stephanie, Mr Tumble, Bob the Builder, De-Li, Noddy, Upsy Daisy, Boo, The Raggy Dolls, Josie Jump, The Koala Brothers, Teletubbies, Fimbles, Bill and Ben, Tweenies, Squiglet, Zingzillas – and don’t forget''' The Tombliboos'. Watch out for a few surprise guests too. So get ready to sing along, stamp your feet, reach to the stars and make all your dreams come true in this brand new star-filled spectacular New CBBC Live! show Programming The New CBBC Channel offers a mix of entertainment and educational programming. The channel's schedule is deliberately the same every weekday, with a different schedule at weekends, so that children can know what is on instinctively. The schedule also includes signed programmes, shown in the UK between 14:00 and 17:00 on weekends. The international channels also show many programmes broadcast on the UK channel, however some include programmes unique to that service. *3rd & Bird'' *''64 Zoo Lane'' *''Alphablocks'' *''Andy Pandy'' *''Angelmouse'' *''Artbox Bunch'' *''Balamory'' *''Becky and Barnaby Bear'' *''Big and Small'' *''Big Barn Farm'' *''Bill and Ben'' *''Binka'' *''Bob the Builder'' *''Bobinogs'' *''Bodger and Badger'' *''Boo!'' *''Brum'' *''Camberwick Green'' *''Charlie Chalk'' *''Charlie and Lola'' *''Chloe's Closet'' *''Christopher Crocodile'' *''ChuckleVision'' *''Chuggington'' *''Driver Dan's Story Train'' *''Dr Otter'' *''El Nombre'' *''Ethelbert the Tiger'' *''Everything's Rosie'' *''Fimbles'' *''Finley the Fire Engine'' *''Fireman Sam'' *''Get Squiggling'' *''Gordon the Garden Gnome'' *''Green Balloon Club'' *''Guess with Jess'' *''Hairy Jeremy'' *''Higgledy House'' *''In the Night Garden'' *''Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks'' *''The Koala Brothers'' *''The Large Family'' *''LazyTown'' *''Little Bear'' *''Little Charley Bear'' *''Little Monsters'' *''The Little Polar Bear'' *''Little Red Tractor'' *''Little Robots'' *''Lunar Jim'' *''The Magic Key'' *''Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies'' *''Me Too!'' *''Monster Café'' *''Monty the Dog'' *''Noddy'' *''Numberjacks'' *''Nuzzle and Scratch'' *''Oakie Doke'' *''Pablo the Little Red Fox'' *''Penny Crayon'' *''Pinky Dinky Doo'' *''Pingu'' *''The Poddington Peas'' *''Polka Dot Shorts'' *''Postman Pat'' *''The Raggy Dolls'' *''Rastamouse'' *''Razzledazzle'' *''The Roly Mo Show'' *''Romuald the Reindeer'' *''Rotten Ralph'' *''Rubbadubbers'' *''Secret Life of Toys'' *''Sheeep'' *''The Shiny Show'' *''Something Special'' *''Space Pirate'' *''Spider'' *''Spot the Dog'' *''Starhill Ponies'' *''Teletubbies'' *''Timmy Time'' *''Tinga Tinga Tales'' *''ToddWorld'' *''Tweenies'' *''Underground Ernie'' *''Waybuloo'' *''Wibbly Pig'' *''Wide Eye'' *''Wiggly Park'' *''The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends'' *''Yoho Ahoy'' *''Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!'' *''Zigby'' *''ZingZillas'' New CBBC Channel Christmas - Jingle All The Way 2010 to 2011 Get into the festive spirit with all your CBBC friends! 2010 *Green Balloon Club - Christmas Special *ZingZillas - Christmas Special *Brum Goes Ice Skating *Charlie Chalk - The Sneezes *Numberjacks - Counting Days to Christmas *Pingu's Family Celebrate Christmas *The Tale of the Flopsy Bunnies and Mrs. Tittlemouse *Charlie and Lola - How Many More Minutes Until Christmas? and Snow is my Favourite and my Best *The Raggy Dolls - Peace and Quiet *Postman Pat Goes Sledging *Fireman Sam - Snow Business *Pablo the Little Red Fox - The Snow Fox *Spot's Magical Christmas *Fimbles - Tune and Glitter *Balamory - Panto *Oakie Doke and the Lonely Mouse 2011 *Charlie and Lola - How Many More Minutes Until Christmas? and Snow is my Favourite and my Best *ZingZillas - Christmas Special *Numberjacks - Counting Days to Christmas *Bob the Builder - Bob's White Christmas *Pingu's Family Celebrate Christmas *The Raggy Dolls - Peace and Quiet *Balamory - Panto *In the Night Garden - The Prettiest Flower and Upsy Daisy's Tiring Walk *Waybuloo - Star *Tweenies - The Enchanted Toy Shop *Chloe's Closet - Best In Snow, Icing Escapades, On Frozen Pond, Getting to Snow You and Pre-School Musical *Green Balloon Club - Christmas Special *The Koala Brothers - Outback Christmas *Fireman Sam - Snow Business *Brum Goes Ice Skating *Oakie Doke and the Lonely Mouse *Christopher Crocodile - Cloud Crazy Album The New CBBC Channel was released in 2006 featuring the songs that Presenters Sue Monroe, Nicole Davis, Justin Fletcher, Sarah Jane Honeywell, Eva Alexander, Chris Jarvis and Pui Fan Lee broadcasted on the real CBBC. *"Can We Fix It?" - Bob the Builder *"Hey Are You Ready To Play" - Tweenies *"Flobbadance" - Bill & Ben *"Say Eh Oh!" - Teletubbies *"Theme Song" - Postman Pat *"Brum Brum, Get Things Done" - Brum *"Theme Tune" - Charlie and Lola *"Theme Tune" - Zingzillas *"Theme Tune" - Starhill Ponies *"The Helping Song" - The Koala Brothers *"Theme Tune" - Fimbles *"Strike Up The Band" - Balamory *"The Dress Up Song" - Chloe's Closet *"The Upsy Daisy Song"- In The Night Garden *"Theme Tune" - Noddy *"Riverseafingal" - Me Too! *"Honk Your Horns" - Chuggington *"Theme Tune" - 3rd & Bird *"Theme Tune" - Timmy Time *"Theme Tune" - Lunar Jim *"Theme Tune" - Spot *"Theme Tune" - Nuzzle and Scratch *"Numberjacks 'Ultimate' Medley" - Numberjacks *"When We Play In A Band" - LazyTown *"Theme Tune" - Yoko! Jakamoto! Toto! *"Theme Tune" - Little Robots *"Theme & I Wish I Was A Fish" - Barnaby Bear *"Theme Tune" - Angelmouse *"Time For Yogo" - Waybuloo *"Theme and Hello Song" - Something Special *"Theme Tune" - The Roly Mo Show *"Theme Tune" - Bobinogs *"Have Fun Go Mad" - Tweenies *"Mambo No 5" - Bob The Builder *"Every Day With Grandpa" - Grandpa in my Pocket *"The Shape Song" - Boo *"The Great ZingZilla Band" - Zingzillas *"The Raggy Dolls Rap" - The Raggy Dolls *"Beautiful Thing" - Bill And Ben *"Theme Tune" - Wibbly Pig *"Theme Tune" - Fireman Sam Kids TV Medley A compilation of kids TV themes from the 60's, 70's, 80's and 90's. Like "The Herbs" "Bagpuss" " Trumpton" "Ivor the Engine" "Noddy" "Roobarb & Custard" "Fingerbobs" "The Raggy Dolls" "Christopher Crocodile" "Mr Benn" "Mr Men" "Spot" "Chorlton and the Wheelies" "Captain Pugwash" "Bod" "DangerMouse" "Telebugs" "Trap Door" "Andy Pandy" and Many Others *Andy Pandy *Teddy *Bill and Ben *Little Weed *Willy Woodentop *Jenny Woodentop *Spotty Dog *Muffin the Mule *Sausage *Spud (potato) *Lizzie Leek *Bounce (spring onion) *Supercool (cucumber) *The Banana Bunch *Button & Tiny (mushrooms) *Mr Spoon *Egg-bert *Freddy Teddy *Brum *Roland Rat *FingerMouse *Rosie and Jim *Duck *Windy Miller *Pugh, Pugh, Barney McGrew, Cuthbert, Dibble and Grubb *Bessie the steam engine *Joshua Jones *Ivor the Engine *Jones the Steam *Robin and Rosie *Sally and Jake *Sly the Cat *Great Uncle Bulgaria *Orinoco *Florence *Dougal *The Train *Ermintrude *Brian *Zebedee *Chorlton the Happiness Dragon *Zoomer *Moschops *Ally *Noddy *Big-Ears *Bumpy Dog *Mr. Wobbly Man *Tessie Bear *Dinah Doll *Mr Jumbo *Mr. Plod *Edward Elephant *Walter Walrus *Paddingtin Bear *Old Bear *Little Bear *Pingu *Morph *Parsley the Lion *Sancho *Carrots the donkey *Postman Pat *Jess *Larry the Lamb *Bark *Bagpuss *The Mice *The Pigeons *Polly and Molly *Mavis the Fairy *Dennis the Menace and Gnasher *Spot *Rosie *Fred Basset *Boot *Spider *Little Brmm *Maisie *Sweet Pea *Hap-pea *Princess *Claude *Stoppit and Tidyup *Crystal Tipps and Alistair *Mary, Mungo and Midge *Mr Bump *Roobarb and Custard *Bod *Christopher Crocodile *Mr Benn *The Shopkeeper *the TARDIS and the Daleks *John Noakes, Valerie Singleton and Lulu the elephant *Mr Blobby *John Craven *Derek Griffiths *Timothy Claypole *Zippy and George *Wizbit *Wooly *DangerMouse *Penfold *Captain Pugwash *Jimbo *Victor and Hugo *Zot the Dog *Sam *The Telebugs *The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe *The Borrowers *Michaela Strachan *Bengal tiger cub *Teletubbies *Zoe Ball Baraem Baraem (Arabic: براعم‎) is the first pre-school Arabic television channel for children between the age of 3 and 6 years old offering a range of programs specifically tailored for them. Baraem's goal is to educate the young audience and facilitate their safe interaction with the surrounding world. The Channel accompanies kids through their early formative years of learning, and offers content to helps them develop their social skills and intuition. Baraem broadcasts 17 hours daily, and is free to view on Arabsat, Nilesat, Hot Bird reaching all the Arab world and Europe. Baraem programs and the interactive website (baraem.tv) are designed to aid mothers, nurseries and kindergartens’ teachers by providing them an array of innovative child engaging ideas and tools for their everyday activities. Baraem is funded by Qatar Foundation for Education, Science and Community Development, and managed by Al Jazeera Children’s Channel Our Programs Arabic language *The Secret World of Benjamin Bear *Pororo the Little Penguin *The Secret Life of Toys *Poko *Musti *Nan wa Lili *Driver Dan's Story Train *Fafa *Gofrette *Dragon *Gazoon *Madinat al Ghenaa *Its a Big Big World *Yoohoo and Friends *Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies *Guess with Jess *Antaje's Codehead Tales *Ahla Sabah *Lulu Vroumette *Hourouf wa Rousoum *The City of Friends *Nam Al Qamar *Funny Little Bugs *Jimjam and Sunny *Papa Beaver's Story Time *Bonny, Banana and Mo *Toopy and Binoo *Al Maaa *Bo on the Go *Circus Hocus Pocus *I Spy *Pinky Dinky Doo *Tork *Loopdidoo *Animal Mechanicals *Snailympics *Voomiz *My Friend Rabbit *Go Diego Go *Rob the Robot *Grandpas Garden *Moonzy *Ba-Ba *Gofrette *Cotoons *Hutos the Flying House *Big and Small *Care Bears *Magic Wonderland *Ava Riko Teo *Shapes *Lessons of Aunt Owl *Pocoyo *Sali Mali *Lifeboat Luke *Bruno and the Banana Bunch *The Magic Roundabout *Harry and Toto *Pim Pam *Hopla *Bali *Eddy and the Bear *Zigby *Manon *Animal Antics *Dive Olly Dive! *Poppy Cat *Lost and Found *Animal Antics Aussie Antics *Katakune *Seemores Playhouse *Roll Play *Nanami Chan *Abadas *Wilbur *Buttercup Wood *Strawberry Shortcake *Dream Street *Nelly and Caesar *The Large Family *Katie and Orbie *Chuggington *Little Fables *Tinga Tinga Tales *Amita of the Jungle *Van Dogh *Carefree Capers *Nanala *Zumbers *Hooray for Fizi *The Wheels on the Bus *Taratabong *Math Fun with Ria English language *Bananas in Pyjamas *Rosie and Jim *Kipper *Ripples *Me, Myself the Others *Everything's Rosie *Numberjacks *Miffy and Friends *Soli and Mo's Nature Show *Dibo the Gift Dragon *Lulu's Island *Mr. Men and Little Miss *Harry the Bunny *Hana's Helpline *My Big Big Friend *Bob the Builder *Birdy *Boom and Red *Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom *Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps *Uki *Little Bear *The Koala Brothers *Cifford's Puppy Days *Toddworld *Hilltop Hospital *Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks *The Shiny Show *Thomas and Friends *Little Hippo *Louie *Dougie in Disguise *The Raggy Dolls *Magic Mountain *The Baby Triplets *Chloe's Closet *Andy Pandy *Tiny Planet *Bobinogs *Gerald McBoing Boing *Vipo Adventures of the Flying Dog *Milo *Finley the Fire Engine *William's Wish Wellingtons *Wow Wow Wubbzy *Get Squiggling *Charlie and Lola *Penelope *Romuald the Reindeer *In the Night Garden *Roobarb and Custard Too *The Beeps *The Roly Moly Show *Boo! *The Wotwots *Caillou *Postman Pat *This is Emily Yeung *Jellikins *Ferry Boat Fred *Engie Benjy *Little Red Tractor *Lunar Jim *3rd and Bird *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! *Noddy *Lets Play Boomchiki Boom *Timmy Time *Curious George *Sid the Science Kid *The Hidden Treasures of Wompkeewood *Waybuloo *Fireman Sam *Roary the Racing Car *Muffin the Mule *Babar and the Adventures of Bado *Larry the Lawnmower *Oakie Doke *Classic Tales Baraem Trailers New Program *Chuggington *Lunar Jim *The Wotwots *The Large Family *Boom and Reds *Noddy Play & Learn *Tiny Planet *Van Dogh *Larry the Lawnmower *Zumbers *Dive Olly Dive! *Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Big Fun Time *Zigby *Dibo the Gift Dragon *Mr. Men and Little Miss *Its a Big Big World *Poppy Cat *Eddy and the Bear *Guess with Jess *Hana's Helpline *This is Emily Yeung *Gazoon Wonderful Morning *Yoohoo and Friends *Eddy and the Bear *Lulu's Island *Sali Mali *Tales of Greenery *Van Dogh *Penelope *Funny Little Bugs Ahla Sabah *Everything's Rosie *The Baby Triplets *Chuggington *Harry the Bunny *Bruno and the Banana Bunch *Oakie Doke *Miffy and Friends *The Large Family *Charlie and Lola Fafa *Nelly and Caesar *Bananas in Pyjamas *Sid the Science Kid *Milo *Dougie in Disguise *Lets Play Boomchiki Boom *Wow Wow Wubbzy *Driver Dan's Story Train *My Friend Rabbit Al Marah Alwan *Dragon *Wow Wow Wubbzy *Bonny, Banana and Mo *The Magic Roundabout *Tork *Its a Big Big World *Roary the Racing Car *The Shiny Show *Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps Nam al Qamar *Driver Dan's Story Train *Ferry Boat Fred *Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom *The Raggy Dolls *Uki *Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps *Pim Pam *Katie and Orbie *In the Night Garden Back to Screen *Buttercup Wood *Pocoyo *The Beeps *Sid the Science Kid *The Magic Roundabout *Big and Small *Loopdidoo *Tiny Planet *Bali Noddy and friends *Noddy *Dream Street *Al Maaa *The Koala Brothers *Zigby *Vipo Adventures of the Flying Dog *Boom and Red *Chloe's Closet *Wilbur *Shapes *Papa Beaver's Story Time *The Secret Life of Toys *The Raggy Dolls Summer Holiday *Its a Big Big World *Big and Small *Harry and Toto *Moonzy *Lets Play Boomchiki Boom *Zigby *Al Maaa *Eddy and the Bear *Engie Benjy *Care Bears *Loopdidoo *Little Red Tractor *Dragon *Charlie and Lola *Roll Play *The Raggy Dolls *Katie and Orbie *In the Night Garden *Andy Pandy Jubilee Day *Boom and Reds *Chloe's Closet *Engie Benjy *Larry the Lawnmower *Wilbur *The Magic Roundabout *Dragon *Sid the Science Kid *Roary the Racing Car *Shapes *William's Wish Wellingtons *Thomas and Friends Children's Party at the Palace 2 Children's Party at the Palace 2 a Movie and Live on Stage with 1000 Favourite Characters. organized by Peter Orton of Hit Entertainment and David Johnstone of DJI consult, held at Buckingham Palace Garden in honour of the 80th birthday of Queen Elizabeth II. Staring *Queen Elizabeth II as herself *The Big Friendly Giant *Sophie (The BFG), performed by the inspiration for the character, Sophie Dahl *Mr. Tibbs (The BFG) (Ronnie Corbett) *Mary from The BFG (Meera Syal) *Thomas The Tank Engine *The Fat Controller (Jonathan Ross) *Angelina Ballerina *The Pink Panther *Dennis and Gnasher *Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Jessie, James and Meowth from Pokemon *Postman Pat *Wallace & Gromit *Pingu *Raggedy Ann *Genie from Aladdin *Sailor Moon and her Friends *The Gruffalo *Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Linus Van Pelt, Schroeder, Lucy Van Pelt and Sally Brown from Peanuts *The White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland (Joe Pasquale) *Peter Pan (Kacey Ainsworth) and the Lost Boys *Wendy from Peter Pan (Kelly Osbourne) *Robin Hood (Sanjeev Bhaskar) and his Merry Men *Tracy Beaker (Dani Harmer) and friends *Spot the Dog *Mr. Plod from the Noddy books (Martin Clunes) *Aunt Sponge (Pam St Clement) and Aunt Spiker (June Brown) from James and the Giant Peach *The Famous Five (Konnie Huq, Gethin Jones, Zöe Salmon, Matt Baker and Mabel, (i.e. the then current Blue Peter team)) *Ebenezer Scrooge from The Christmas Carol (Tim Curry) *Horrid Henry (Sam Aston) *Rupert Bear *Paddington Bear *Princess, Lucy and Dotty from The Raggy Dolls *Huckleberry Hound *Bananas in Pyjamas with The Teddies and Rat in the Hat *William Brown from Just William (Luke Tittensor) *The Keeper of Her Majesty's Owls (Harry Hill) *Harry Potter (Daniel Radcliffe) *Hermione Granger (Emma Watson) *Ron Weasley (Rupert Grint) *Madeline *Popeye the Sailor *SuperTed *Yogi Bear and Boo Boo *Mulan *Roger Rabbit *Percy the Park Keeper, Alan Titchmarsh *Roxie Hart (Josefina Gabrielle) *Velma Kelly (Amra Faye-Wright) *The Cell Block Girls, Kitty, Harry, Aaron and others from Chicago *Danny Zuko (Jarrod Carland) *Sandy Dumbrowski (Hayley Evetts) *The T-Birds-Kenickie, Roger, Sonny and Doody, the Pink Ladies-Rizzo, Jan, Frenchy and Marty and others from Grease. *The cast from the musical Me and My Girl *Various characters from Beatrix Potter's works *Burglar Bill - Bradley Walsh *Quick Draw McGraw *Captain Hook - Anthony Head *The Childcatcher from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - (Richard O'Brien) *The Grand High Witch from The Witches - (Patsy Kensit) *Cruella de Vil (Amanda Redman) **Cruella's chauffeur (Nicholas Lyndhurst) *The Queen of the Pirates (Jerry Hall) *Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble from The Flintstones *Strawberry Shortcake *Fiona Bruce (Herself, Crimewatch Presenter) *Owl from Owl and the Pussy Cat (Simon Grant)-CBBC *Jazz Singer in the London Underground (Matt Stevens) *The Chief Weasel and the Weasels from The Wind in the Willows - (Antony Sher) *The Wombles *Mr. Blobby and Mrs. Blobby *Frank and Buster from The Koala Brothers *The Ferals *Jiminy Cricket from Pinocchio *The Cast from Swan Lake *Napoleon and Squealer from Animal Farm *Shaun the Sheep *Neville Longbottom (Matthew Lewis) *Peppermint Patty from Peanuts (Karen Briffett) *Mary Poppins (Scarlet Strallen) *Bert, Michael, Jane and others from Mary Poppins *Engie Benjy *The Cast from Brambly Hedge *Tinker Bell from Peter Pan *Miffy *Princess Eilonwy from The Black Cauldron *Hong Kong Phooey *Anastasia (Jane Horrocks) *The Cast from Monty Python's Spamalot *The Wiggles with Dorothy the Dinosaur *Scooby Doo *Hello Kitty *Winnie the Pooh and Friends *Mr Toad from The Wind in the Willows (Terry Jones) *Alice and Queen of Hearts Alice in Wonderland *Willy Wonka from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (Johnny Depp) *Cat in the Hat *George Jetson and Judy Jetson from The Jetsons *Bill and Ben the Flowerpot Men *Rosie and Jim *The Powerpuff Girls *Roobarb and Custard *Various characters from Beatrix Potter's works Müller's Wünderful Stuff The ad is called Wünderful Stuff, it’s for Müller yoghurt, and it aired in the middle of X-Factor on ITV1 tonight. segueing into a Transformer type thing and then on to the Movies, Comics, TV, Toys and Others Plot K.I.T.T is in town found a parking place when a Traffic Warden gave him a Parking violation, the Muller van Look at a Traffic Warden and Transform into a "Müllerbot" it pick up a Traffic Warden and eat him and turn into Yogi Bear, him take a Traffic Warde hat off and Müllerbot, Yogi Bear and K.I.T.T are walking see some people working can in the way of yogi's, when furit when flying and hit people and turn into mr men and little miss coming from the Unicorns bring in catapulting Muller yoghurts with Spoons, everyone see a Wrecking ball tries to knock down a Cottage when Muttley in his plane flies in and knocks it away with a giant hammer the Cones turn into muller minis and a Wrecking ball turn into colourful birds, storm clouds appear﻿ and everyone stops in time An Ant with Attitude turn up holding a massive muller yoghurt on 1 finger, Two hands come out of the yoghurt and grab the clouds turning them into a rainbow with a face, then everyone is happy and Muttley have a poster says Muller, Wünderful Stuff on it Wunderful Stuff in London the news reader tell thet this town tune into the colourful street on the television when Müllerbot and K.I.T.T are in the london bridge, when the pigeon flies in but Müllerbot eats it and turn into pingu, then picking a man up it put it in the muller yoghurt pot gave it the good shake it turn into Claude, they see people at the bus stop when Müllerbot it the others to a fight turn people into stars from the Simpsons, Family Guy and The Pink Panther, and Big Bird join in the fun, they came to the school when children playing Müllerbot gave a signal to Muttley knocks the school with a giant hammer then everyone let the friut go and the children turn into the Peanuts gang then everyone is having a walk when the Traffic lights turn up then someone came out and The Powerpuff Girls take care of the Traffic in time, everyone have a good time and Claude fly with the Balloon with the Muller Poster featured *a "Müllerbot" *K.I.T.T. from Knight Rider (Voiced by William Daniels in the Orginal﻿ Series.) *Yogi Bear *Unicorns *Spoons *Mr. Men (the latter in their classic forms as opposed to their Mr. Men Show looks) **Mr. Happy **Mr. Jelly **Mr. Bounce **Mr. Bump **Mr. Tickle **Mr. Messy **Mr. Sneeze **Mr. Strong **Mr. Daydream **Mr. Fussy **Mr. Grumpy **Mr. Worry **Mr. Dizzy **Mr. Topsy-Turvy **Mr. Nosey **Mr. Clumsy **Mr. Tall **Mr. Mischief **Mr. Cheerful **Little Miss Sunshine **Little Miss Trouble **Little Miss Giggles **Little Miss Helpful **Little Miss Fickle **Little Miss Scatterbrain **Little Miss Somersault **Little Miss Quick *Muttley (in his plane from Dastardly and Muttley) *Müller Minis *Colour Birds *An Ant with Attitude *Rainbow with a Face *Pingu *Claude from The Raggy Dolls (in a Late 80's and 90's Style) *Family Guy **Peter **Lois **Meg **Chris **Stewie **Brian **Quagmire **Joe **Mayor Adam West **Herbert *The Simpsons **Homer **Marge **Bart **Grampa Simpson **Patty and Selma Bouvier **Ned Flanders **Professor Frink **Barney Gumble **Dr. Julius Hibbert **Krusty the Clown **Nelson Muntz **Martin Prince **Moe Szyslak **Chief Wiggum **Milhouse Van Houten **Montgomery Burns **Lenny and Carl **Apu Nahasapeemapetilon **Mayor Quimby **Waylon Smithers **Reverend Lovejoy **Edna Krabappel **Otto Mann *The Pink Panther *Big Bird from Sesame Street *Peanuts **Snoopy **Woodstock **Charlie Brown **Linus van Pelt **Schroeder **Marcie **Peppermint Patty **Frieda **Pig-Pen **Franklin **Lucy van Pelt **Sally Brown *The Powerpuff Girls #Advertising Agency: TBWA,London, United Kingdom #Executive Creative Director: Andre Laurentino #Creative Directors: Mike Nicholson and Paul Pateman #Creative Director/ Art Director: Paul Pateman #Art Director: Nicholas Tasker #Copywriters: Phoebe Coulton #Production Company: Partizan Lab #Director: Antoine Bardou-Jacquet #DoP: Glynn Speekaert #Animation Director: Mustashrik Mahbub #Post Production: The Mill #Music by Guy Farley #Knight Rider is a trademark and copyright of Universal Studios. Licensed by Universal Studios Licensing LLC. All Rights Reserved. #Yogi Bear and Muttley characters and related elements™ & © Hanna-Barbera (s11) #Mr. Men™ Little Miss™ Copyright ©2011 THOIP (a Chorion Company). All rights reserved. #Pingu © 2011 The Pygos Group. All Rights Reserved. #The Raggy Dolls TM and © Melvyn Jacobson Productions LTD 2011 Licensed by Gianada Ventures Limited. All Rights Reserved. #Simpsons and Family Guy © Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. All Rights Reserved. #The Pink Panther © 1964-2011 Metro-Goldway-Mayer Studios Inc. All Rights Reserved. #Sesame Street © 2011 Sesame Workshop. All Rights Reserved. #Peanuts © 2011 Peanuts Worldwide LLC. #The Powerpuff Girls © Cartoon Network (s11). A Time Warner Company. All Rights Reserved. The Cartoon Network is a part of the Turner Broadcasting System. Tempo Video Cassettes and Books On this wonderful segment, Tempo reminds us why they were the best Children's Video label, you had a Transformers, Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light, Dennis, Inspector Gadget, Action Force, Jem, C.O.P.S., Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles, Fireman Sam, Telebugs, My Little Pony, Babar, Sylvanian Families, The Herbs, Wil Cwac Cwac, Huxley Pig, Rupert, Wimpole Village, MoonDreamers, Postman Pat, Little Clowns of Happytown, The Raggy Dolls, Care Bears, Mr Men, Spot, Shoe People, Paddinton Bear with Other countless other Audio tapes Tempo Taking Stories #My Little Pony: The Magic Coins #My Little Pony: Sweet Stuff and the Treasure Hunt #My Little Pony: The Glass Princess #Postman Pat's Finding Day #Postman Pat's Birthday #Postman Pat Goes Sledging #Paddington Goes To The Movies #Paddington Goes to School #Paddington’s Birthday Bonanza #Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light: Claw of Dragon #Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light: Trail of the Three Wizards #Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light: Lion Hunt #C.O.P.S.: The Case of the Baffling Bugman #C.O.P.S.: The Case of the Blur Bandits #Rupert and the Crocodiles #Rupert and the Fiddle #Rupert and the Leprechauns #Jem: Adventure in China #Jem: In Search of the Stolen Album #Jem: Beauty and the Rock Promoter #Care Bears: Lost at Sea #Care Bears: Grams Bear's Thanksgiving Surprise #Care Bears: Home Sweet Homeless #The Telebugs: Professor in Danger #The Telebugs: Telebugs Strike Back #The Telebugs: Telesonic Rock #The Snowman Tempo Storytime Series #Beatrix Potter: The Tale of Peter Rabbit #Beatrix Potter: The Tale of Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle #Beatrix Potter: The Tale of Jemima Puddle-Duck #Beatrix Potter: The Tale of Benjamin Bunny #Lewis Carroll: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland #Lewis Carroll: Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There #Janet and Allan Ahlberg: Burglar Bill #Janet and Allan Ahlberg: Funnybones #Janet and Allan Ahlberg: Cops and Robbers #Janet and Allan Ahlberg: The Jolly Postman #The Raggy Dolls: A Royal Tour #The Raggy Dolls: Moving House #The Raggy Dolls: The Hot Air Balloon #The Raggy Dolls: We Are Not Amused #The Raggy Dolls: A Trip to France #A. A. Milne: Winnie-the-Pooh #A. A. Milne: The House at Pooh Corner #Foxwood Tales: Robbery at Foxwood #Foxwood Tales: The Foxwood smugglers #Foxwood Tales: The Foxwood kidnap #L. Frank Baum: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz Tempo Story Tapes #Spot: The Adventures with Spot #Brambly Hedge: Spring Story #Brambly Hedge: Autumn Story #Brambly Hedge: Summer Story #Joan Stimson: Telephone Ted #Joan Stimson: Swim Polar Bear, Swim! #Joan Stimson: A Balloon for Katie Kitten #Martin Waddell: Can't You Sleep Little Bear #Martin Waddell: Farmer Duck #Martin Waddell: Owl Babies #Martin Waddell: Rosie's Babies #Wimpole Village: The Police Dog #Roald Dahl: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory #Roald Dahl: George's Marvellous Medicine #Roald Dahl: The Twits #Roald Dahl: The Magic Finger #Roald Dahl: The Enormous Crocodile #Roald Dahl: Revolting Rhymes #Roald Dahl: Dirty Beasts #Angelina Ballerina: Angelina Ballerina #Angelina Ballerina: Angelina and Alice #Angelina Ballerina: Angelina at the Fair Tempo Twin Series #The Thundercats Adventures #The Flower Fairies #Playalong Songs #The Telebugs in Danger #World of My Little Pony #Golden Nursery Rhymes #Sparky’s Magic Piano #Rosie and Jim Goes to School #The Smurfette #The Music of Jem #Winnie the Pooh and Some Bees #Rupert and the Frog Song #The Wind in the Willows #Topsy and Tim #The Adventures of Tintin #Tony Ross: I Want My Potty #BlackBarry Farm Stories #Mr Men #Little Miss Cast *Queen Elizabeth II (herself and the Narrator) *Sophie (The BFG), (Sophie Dahl) *Mr. Tibbs (The BFG) (Ronnie Corbett) *Mary from The BFG (Meera Syal) *The Fat Controller (Jonathan Ross) *Anna, Teresa and Helena (Voiced by Lalainia Lindbjerg, Chantal Strand and Chiara Zanni) *The White Rabbit (Joe Pasquale) *Peter Pan (Kacey Ainsworth) *Wendy (Kelly Osbourne) *Robin Hood (Sanjeev Bhaskar) *Tracy Beaker (Dani Harmer) *The Chief Weasel (Antony Sher) *Ebenezer Scrooge (Tim Curry) *B1 (Voiced by Ken Radley) *B2 (Voiced by Nicholas Opolski) *Amy (Voiced by Mary-Anne Henshaw) *Lulu (Voiced by Taylor Owynns) *Morgan (Voiced by Jeremy Scrivener) *Rat in a Hat (Voiced by Shane McNamara) *Ash Ketchum (Dominic Nolfi) *Misty (Heidi Weyhmueller) *Brock (Dennis Kenney) *Pikachu (Jennifer Risser) *Jessie (Lauren Kling) *James (Andrew Rannells) *Meowth (Kathleen Roche) *Popeye (Voiced by Jack Mercer and Sang by Robin Williams) *Anastasia (Jane Horrocks) *Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp) *King Arthur (Marcus Brigstocke) *Lady Of The Lake (Jodie Prenger) *Patsy (Todd Carty) *Sir Lancelot (Graham MacDuff) *Sir Galahad (Simon Lipkin) *Sir Robin (Samuel Holmes) *Sir Bedevere (Robin Armstrong) *Prince Herbert (David Langham) *Mr. Plod (Martin Clunes) *Aunt Sponge (Pam St Clement) *Aunt Spiker (June Brown) *The Famous Five (Konnie Huq, Gethin Jones, Zöe Salmon, Matt Baker and Mabel) *Percy the Park Keeper (Alan Titchmarsh) *Horrid Henry (Sam Aston) *Rattus P. Rattus (Puppeteer by David Collins) *Modigliana (Puppeteer by Mal Heap) *Mixy (Puppeteer by Emma deVries) *Derryn (Puppeteer by Terry Ryan) *William Brown from Just William (Luke Tittensor) *The Keeper of Her Majesty's Owls (Harry Hill) *Harry Potter (Daniel Radcliffe) *Hermione Granger (Emma Watson) *Ron Weasley (Rupert Grint) *Neville Longbottom (Matthew Lewis) *Mary Poppins (Scarlet Strallen) *The Wiggles (Greg Page, Anthony Field, Murray Cook and Jeff Fatt) *Dorothy the Dinosaur (Voiced by Carolyn Ferrie) *Roxie Hart (Josefina Gabrielle) *The Wombles (Voiced by David Jason, Janet Brown, Jon Pertwee, John Graham and Lionel Jeffries) *Velma Kelly (Amra Faye-Wright) *Danny Zuko (Jarrod Carland) *Sandy Dumbrowski (Hayley Evetts) *Pingu (Voiced by Carlo Bonomi) *Station Guard (Bernard Cribbins) *Napoleon (Voiced by Patrick Stewart) *Burglar Bill (Bradley Walsh) *Mr Toad (Terry Jones) *Captain Hook (Anthony Head) *Rosie (Puppeteer by Rebecca Nagan) *Jim (Puppeteer by Robin Stevens) *Rosie (Victoria Wood) *Peppermint Patty (Karen Briffett) *The Childcatcher (Richard O'Brien) *The Grand High Witch (Patsy Kensit) *Cruella de Vil (Amanda Redman) *Cruella's chauffeur (Nicholas Lyndhurst) *The Queen of the Pirates (Jerry Hall) *Owl (Simon Grant) *Princess, Lucy and Dotty (Voiced by Neil Innes) *Jazz Singer in the London Underground (Matt Stevens) Delete Characters, Songs and Scenes *Charlie Bucket, Augustus Gloop, Veruca Salt, Violet Beauregarde and Mike Teevee from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory *Claude, Sad Sack, Back to Front and Hi-Fi from The Raggy Dolls *Barney *The Penguins from Madagascar *Ratty, Mole and Badger from Wind in the Willows *Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak and Nurse Joy from Pokemon *Winnie Woodpecker from Woody Woodpecker *The Bored Witch from The Triplets *Olive Oyl from Popeye *Beetlejuice *Tweety, Sylvester and Tasmanian Devil *Alice from Angelina Ballerina *Furryboo from Tots TV *The Chuckle Brothers *The Tweenies *Crash Bandicoot *Annie from The Forgotten Toys *Blue from Blue's Clues *The Cast of War Horse *Christopher Robin from Winnie the Pooh *Sid from Ice Age *In A World of My Own - Princess *The Pink Panther - Overture *King of Pride Rock/Circle of Life - Overture *The Music & The Magic - Overture and Company *Don't Be Anything Less Than You Can Be - The Peanuts Gang *When We Came to the Woods *The Clothes Show *Princess' Dream *BBC News 1 *Meet Queen Elizabeth II Chad Valley's 1995 Give-A-Show Projector #Sooty and his Boat #The Lone Ranger #Scott and the Antarctic #Peanuts: Sally's Dream #The Battle of Trafalgar #Popeye in Sweepea's Donut Tree #Alice in Wonderland: The Mad Hatter's Tea Party #Andy Pandy's New Playbox #Yogi Bear in A Punch for Lunch #Noddy at the Seaside #Lassie in Sing for Safety #Roy Rogers in May the Best Man Win #Winnie the Pooh #The Raggy Dolls in Princess in Love Credits *Asst Art Dir by Dave Turbitt *Art directed by Ewen Duncan *Accountant by Scott Harper *lighting camera by Gary Morrison *Written by Simon Hopkinson *Produced by Tammy Burnstock *Sound: Mark Holland, Chris Downes, David Caevert *Music by Rowland Lee *Cameras: David Fader, Tony Keene, Alan Beal, Patrick Rown *Directed by Doug Williams *Producers by Doug Williams, Ken Anderson and Dominique Middleton *Grease © Paramount Pictures based on Warren Casey's and Jim Jacobs's 1971 musical of the same name. All Rights Reserved. *Swan Lake is by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. All Rights Reserved. *The Gruffalo text/illustration taken from The Gruffalo published by Macmillan Children's Books. Text copyright © Julia Donaldson 1999. Illustrations copyright © Axel Scheffler 1999. *Burglar Bill © Janet and Allan Ahlberg 1977. *Rupert Bear™ © Entertainment Rights Distribution Limited/Express Newspapers. *Paddington Bear © Paddington & Co. Ltd. FilmFair Ltd, a Subsidiary of Cookie Jar Enterainment inc. All Rights Reserved. *Babar © Nelvana Ltd. Based on the books by Jean de Brunhoff and Laurent de Brunhoff. All Rights Reserved. *Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansya TV Asahi/Toei Animation. Angel. All Rights Reserved. *Caillou © Public Broadcasting Service inc. based on the books by author Christine L'Heureux and illustrator Hélène Desputeaux. All Rights Reserved. *Harry and His Bucketful of Dinosaurs © drawn by Ian Whybrow and Adrian Reynolds. *Kipper © HIT Entertainment Limited and Mick Inkpen. Based on the books by © Mick Inkpen. *Charlie Chalk © 1987 Woodland Animations Ltd. All Rights Reserved. *Mr Blobby © Unique Communications Group Ltd and BBC Worldwide Ltd *Edd the Duck © British Broadcasting Corporation inc. *Woody Woodpecker © Walter Lantz Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Roger Rabbit © Disney/Amblin Entertainment, Inc. Based on Who Censored Roger Rabbit? by Gary K. Wolf. All Rights Reserved. *Just William © By permission of A.P.Watt Ltd on behalf of the executors of the Estate of Mrs R.C.L.Ashbee. *Thomas and Friends © Gullane (Thomas) Limited. A HIT Entertainment Company. *The Child Catcher © MGM. *Charlotte's Web © Kerner Entertainment Company. based on the popular book of the same name by E. B. White. *Bump © Bump Enterprises Ltd. All Rights Reserved. *Johnson and Friends © Film Australia LTD. *Hello Kitty © Sanrio Approval. All Rights Reserved. *Pokemon © 4kids Entertainment inc. *Monty Python's Spamalot. Based on the film Monty Python and the Holy Grail by Eric Idle. *Bananas in Pyjamas © Australian Broadcasting Corporation, Inc. Original Song by Carey Blyton. All Rights Reserved. *Cosgrove Hall Favourites © Cosgrove Hall Productions Ltd. All Rights Reserved. *Pinocchio, Aladdin, Dumbo, Cinderella, Goofy, The Three Little Pigs, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Black Cauldron, Mulan, The Jungle Book, © Walt Disney Productions. *The Pink Panther © Metro-Goldway-Mayer Studios Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Mr Men © Mrs Roger Hargreaves. *Dennis and Gnasher © D.C. Thomson & Co. LTD *The Owl and the Pussycat © Edward Lear *Camberwick Green © Gordon Murray's Productions Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Rugrats © Klasky Csupo/Nickelodeon Animation Studios Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Sandra the Fairytale Detective © Imira Productions. All Rights Reserved. *Spitting Image © Spitting Image Productions *Jamboree © Floella Banjamin Productions *Fireman Sam © S4C Intl Ltd/Prism Art & Design Ltd/HiT Entertainment Company. *The Wind in the Willows © Pathé. Based on the Book by Kenneth Grahame. *Shrek © DreamWorks Animation SKG, Inc. All Rights Reversed. *Yellow Submarine © UA/King Features 1968 based on the music of The Beatles. *Dr. Seuss Characters © Dr. Seuss Enterprises,inc. All Rights Reversed. *Maisy™ © Lucy Cousins. Maisy books published by Walker Books Ltd, London. Audio-visual series by Universal Pictures Visual Programming. *Spot © Eric Hill/Salspot/King Rollo Films Ltd All Rights Reserved. *Hanna-Barbera Characters © Hanna-Barbera Productions Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Wallace and Gromit, Shuan the Sheep and Morph © Aardman Animations Ltd. All Rights Reserved. *SuperTed © Petalcraft Demonstrations TLD. All Rights Reserved. *The Koala Brothers © Spellbound Entertainment Ltd. All Rights Reserved. *Pingu © The Pygos Group. All Rights Reserved. *Tom and Jerry © Turner Entertainment Co. All Rights Reserved. *Angelina Ballerina © HIT Entertainment Limited. Devised and created by Helen Craig and Katharine Holabird. *Robin Hood © Tiger Aspect Productions. Based on the traditional stories of legendary English folk hero Robin Hood. *Mog the Forgetful Cat Written by Judith Kerr. *Puppydog Tales © Hilary Hayton/Doris Films *Care Bears © Kenner. painted by artist Elena Kucharik. *The Wiggles © Australian Broadcasting Corporation, Inc. *Strawberry Shortcake © Sunbow Productions written by Romeo Muller. *Peanuts © United Feature Syndicate, Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Noddy © & ™ are the property of Enid Blyton Limited (a Chorion company). All rights reserved. *Woody Woodpecker © Walter Lantz Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Cruella de Vil © The Estate of Dodie Smith, 1956. *Tracy Beaker © Jacqueline Wilson / BBC. *Looney Tunes © Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. *The Snowman © SEL. *Peter Rabbit © Frederick Warne & Co. *Horrid Henry © Novel Entertainment Ltd. *DangerMouse © Cosgrove Hall Productions Ltd. All Rights Reserved. *Roald Dahl Favourites © Roald Dahl Nominee Ltd. *Bob the Builder © HIT/K Chapman. Bob the Builder is a trademark of HIT Entertainment Limited. *Peter Pan © Walt Disney Productions. © 1937 Great Ormond Street Hospital for Children. *Miffy © Dick Bruna. All Rights Reserved. *Popeye © King Features Syndicate Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Harry Potter © Heyday Films. based on the novel of the same name by J. K. Rowling. *Chicago play by Maurine Dallas Watkins. *Animal Farm © Hallmark Films. version of the 1945 George Orwell novel of the same name. *Postman Pat © ER PLC. Original writer John Cunliffe. Lic. RMG plc. *Huxley Pig © Rodney Peppe/FilmFair Ltd. *Me and My Girl book and lyrics by Douglas Furber and L. Arthur Rose and music by Noel Gay. *A Christmas Carol © DIC Entertainment. Based on the book of the same name by Charles Dickens *Anastasia © Fox Animation Studios. directed by Don Bluth and Gary Goldman. *Garfield © PAWS, Inc. *Teletubbies, Brum and Rosie and Jim © Ragdoll Productions inc. *Brambly Hedge © HIT Entertainment Ltd & Jill Barklem *The Ferals © Australian Broadcasting Corporation, Inc. *Polka Dot Door © TVOntario in Canada *SpongeBob SquarePants: © Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. Nickelodeon, SpongeBob SquarePants, and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. SpongeBob SquarePants created by Stephen Hillenburg. *Nellie the Elephant © Flicks Films/101 Productions. *Topsy and Tim © written by Jean Adamson and Gareth Adamson. *The Triplets © Televisió de Catalunya. based on the Books by Roser Capdevila. All Rights Reserved. *Raggedy Ann © Created by Johnny Gruelle. *Thumbelina © Don Bluth Entertainment. based on Hans Christian Andersen's Thumbelina. *Percy the Park Keeper © Grand Slamm/HIT Entertainment PLC. Based on the books by Nick Butterworth. *The Raggy Dolls © TM and © Melvyn Jacobson Productions LTD 1986 Licensed by Gianada Ventures Limiteda. All Rights Reserved. *Dusty The Dinosaur © Abbey Home Entertainment. *Bill and Ben the Flowerpot Men © Ben Productions. based on Watch With Mother Show. *FilmFair Characters © FilmFair Ltd, a Subsidiary of Cookie Jar Enterainment inc. All Rights Reserved. *Wombles © Elisabeth Beresford/FilmFair Ltd. *Mary Poppins © Disney/CML. *Alice in Wonderland Alice illustration coloured by Harry Theaker © Walt Disney Productions © Macmillan Publishers Limited 1911. Alice with flamingo illustration coloured by Diz Wallis represented by Folio © Macmillan Publishers Limited 1995.